Save Me
by Jenno2
Summary: He was banished because he had no special gifts. They had abandoned him and left him to fend for himself. He became a master wind artist and seeks revenge. He lost the one he loved. Now years later, he returns to the place he once called home. Nothing but hatred has consumed the man's heart, but will a crimson eyed beauty show him what love truly is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Kaze no Stigma fanfic and hopefully it will turn out well! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**

Prologue

Darkness. That was all that was occupying his heart. No love. No compassion. Only hatred for those that abandoned him and left him. Only hatred for himself for not being able to protect his special one. He wanted revenge. He wanted to create destruction. Would he be able to? Or would someone stop him? Can someone save him from the bitter darkness that was consuming him? Or would he just end up hurting the one that could potentially save him damage soul? Would a young woman show the damaged man what love really is?

He only felt hatred and despair, and one particular young girl will be able to save him. All he has to do is trust in her, and with that, he'll finally be saved. Maybe he'll even learn to love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! The last chapter was like a prologue. It wasn't the official first chapter. Thanks for reading! ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Sera: n. It won't be a Drabble, it's going to be a story! But I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Kazenostigmalover: thanks! I'm not the best writer in the world, but that means a lot. It wasn't the first actual chapter, it was more like a preface or something like that! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: thank you! I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Funkymonkey 321: thanks, glad you liked it!**

**Guest: thank you!**

Kazuma Yagami was a handsome young wind master. He's always been quite the lady's man. Ever since he was a young boy, his life had changed. He was born into a family of fire magic users, but he was born without those special abilities, which caused his family to disown him. This led Kazuma to move away from the Kannagis, his old family. Because of this, he became a womanizer. There was no love in his life, until he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Tsui Ling. Of course, Kazuma fell in love and changed his life because of her. But that suddenly perished when Tsui Ling was killed right in from of his eyes. Kazuma, being heartbroken, changed back into his old way of life, but acquired special powers. Kazuma Yagami became a wind contractor.

Now with this special power, he decided to return to his old home, where the Kannagis had banished him. This is where our story begins...

Kazuma was walking along the street, just minding his own business and lazily sipping his coffee. He decided to finally pay a visit to the Kannagis and see what kind of revenge he could bring to the Kannagis. Hatred courses through his body every time he thought of them. If only he had been able to defeat Ayano and become the heir of the Kannagis, but of course he had to be the one without the fire magic. But ever since he had acquired his wind magic, he had become unbelievably powerful. No one could beat him, and he knew it.

_'How can anyone beat me? I'm too powerful. No one, not even the Kannagis could beat me. I'll show them all,' _he thought to himself with a smirk. He glanced down to his watch and notice that it was a little late, but that dust stop him from going to the Kannagis estate.

Within a few minutes, Kazuma arrived at the Kannagis home. As a maid led him to Jugo's meeting room, he passed by a red headed young girl who was wearing a school uniform. Her eyes were crimson and seemed to burn into his soul. He was instantly mesmerized by her, but he wouldn't let a little girl stop him.

As he made his way to The meeting room, he began to think of ways of taking revenge on the Kannagis. He stepped inside and looked at Jugo. He still looked the same as he did when he had been banished.

"Hello, Kazuma. Long time no see. How have you been?" asked the head of the Kannagis.

"I've been fine, Jugo. I see that you're still in charge of this stupid family," he snickered.

"Well, yes I am. I'm surprised that you came back? May I ask why?"

"I wanted to work for you."

"You want to be a part of this family?"

"No, Jugo. I just want to work. To make money. I'd be willing to go on missions for you, but you'd have to be willing to cough up some cash."

Jugo chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I'd pay you, Kazuma. You would be working for the family, of course. Let me ask you this question. Do you hold a grudge against the Kannagis? I would hate to have that tension between us."

"Of course not, Jugo. Why would I? That was so long ago. I'm a man now, and I've changed. I'm no longer Kazuma Kannagi. I threw that name away long ago. Now I'm Kazuma Yagami. I'm no longer a part of the family, but I still want to work with you."

"Alright, Kazuma. I'll call you when I have missions for you. So for now, just relax."

"Ok, Jugo. I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later."

Kazuma stood up to leave and couldn't help himself from smirking once he had his back turned away from Jugo. His plan was going to work perfectly, all he had to do was actually put it into action.

He made his way out of the meeting room only to bump into the red haired girl he had seen before.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized while bowing. She looked up and stared at him with familiar eyes. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember who he is.

"You seem familiar. Do I know you?" she asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"I'm Kazuma Yagami. I'm going to work with the Kannagis. And you are?"

"I'm Ayano Kannagi. Jugo is my father. Pleased to meet you, Kazuma. I guess I'll see you around. Bye," she said as she walked into the house, waving a pale hand at Kazuma.

'_That was Ayano? She's grown up so much. She's the one who has Enraiha. That means she will become the head of the Kannagis. That's excellent. Maybe I could use her to my advantage,'_ he thought. A smirk appeared on his face as realization hit. This would be a perfect way to take down the Kannagis. He could take their most prized possession and take them down.

Kazuma walked back to his home and was still thinking of ways to use Ayano.

'_Maybe I could make her fall in love with me. That wouldn't be hard at all. Women are always begging at my feet. This will be a piece of cake.'_

Kazuma walked into his room and decide to take a nap. He took out his phone just in case someone called. Then he laid down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his old lover.

...

Ayano had been called to the meeting room by her father. As she entered she couldn't help but think of the young man she had just met. She had to admit, he was well put together. He was incredibly handsome. If only she had a chance with someone as handsome as Kazuma. She didn't think anyone would care about her, but she didn't let that bring her down.

"You called, father?"

"Yes, Ayano. I wanted to inform you that we will have a young man named Kazuma Yagami working with us. He will go on missions with you as your bodyguard."

"WHAT? WHY? I DON'T NEED A STUPID BODYGUARD, FATHER! I'M CAPABLE OF PROTECTING MYSELF!" she screeched. Her eyes were burning. Jugo just calmly sipped his tea and sighed.

"Ayano, please understand that you are going to become the next head of the Kannagis. You still have so much to learn, my dear. I want you to learn how to protect yourself, but you must learn from others, as well."

"I understand, father. But why Kazuma?"

"I want you to get acquainted with him. He will be working with us for a while. I think we are done here, Ayano. You may leave. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you father. I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Ayano stood up and left to go to her room. She was forced to be pair with Kazuma? She just met the man!

Or had she met him before? He seemed so familiar. She'd let fate decide her destiny. All she had to do was get ready for bed, because it had become quite late.

She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a brown haired man...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy and haven't really had time to work on the story, so this chapter might not be great, but hope you still like it. I dont own KNS. **

**Guest: well I'm glad you're enjoying it! I actually love romance and action! So hopefully I'll be able to include both!**

**Sera: I'm glad you like it! I'll try my best to make them longer. So it might take a while to update!**

**Otakugirl1996: well I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks!**

**Kazenostigmalover: thanks! I actually haven't seen the anime for while. I wanted to include some of the anime in it. But not completely, of course.**

**koko: thanks! I appreciate your review!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: thanks! I hope you'll keep up with it! **

**Dang! I seriously didn't expect that many reviews. I love reading them! Keep them coming! Thanks!**

The next morning, Kazuma had been asked to spend the day with Ayano. It was requested by Jugo that the two become more acquainted with each other. Of course, Kazuma was pleased with this, because it would help him win Ayano's heart. Ayano, on the other hand, was not please with this. She had no idea what Kazuma would be like. In fact, she was actually quite nervous about the little meeting. She didn't know what to expect.

As Ayano walked down the street and made her way to the park where she was supposed to meet him, she began to think of Kazuma.

'_What is he's a jerk? What if he doesn't like me? I'll kill him if he doesn't!'_ she thought. She made her way to a bench and took a deep breath. The atmosphere in the park was wonderful and calming, which Ayano greatly needed. Since she was to become the next leader of the Kannagis, her training had increased greatly. There would be days where she received no sleep. It was frustrating, but she knew she had to endure it. It was her duty, and she couldn't let down her family.

Ayano waited in the park; she decided that meeting Kazuma might be a good thing. She had a feeling that she would be on an adventure, but she also had this feeling that her future would not hold happy events.

...

Kazuma was in a coffee shop, just sitting and checking out the waitress who had served him coffee. She was extremely attractive and had an amazing body, much to his liking.

The waitress noticed Kazuma and smirked. She made her way towards him, swaying her hips in a sensual manner. When she stood in front of him, she lowered herself until she was face to face with him and showed off her cleavage.

"Would you like anything else, handsome?" she purred, her eyes shining with lust.

"How about a number, and you and I can get together sometime and have some fun." His voice was like velvet, and it made the waitress want to melt in his arms.

The waitress retrieved her pen and paper from her apron, which was secured tightly around her waist. She quickly scribbled down the digits and handed the paper to the handsome young man. Kazuma glanced at the paper and notice that her name was Naomi.

"So, your name's Naomi. I like that very much. I'll call you soon, beautiful."

He stood up, paid for his coffee and made his way out of the shop. Kazuma checked his watch and yawned with boredom.

_'It's time to meet the stupid little girl,'_ he thought, not pleased at all that he had to waste his time with someone as insignificant as the girl he was suppose to protect. He wasn't actually pleased that he had to protect the young girl, but as long as he was paid, he would do it. He might have some fun with her, too.

Kazuma walked towards the park, where they were suppose to meet, and noticed a redheaded beauty sitting on a bench, looking like she was about to stab someone. Her face was flushed with anger. She abruptly stood up, growling.

"Where the hell is he?! I hate waiting! I'm going to kill that bastard!" she growled.

She turned around and bumped into someone. Looking up, she noticed it was the same handsome man she saw at the estate.

"Kazuma, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember, princess? I'm working with the Kannagis, now. So that means I'm going to be your new bodyguard, whether you like it or not."

"What?! Y-you're g-going to be my b-b-bodyguard?"

"Yup," Kazuma said, popping the P. "Jugo told me that we basically had to hang out today so we could become better acquainted. So I don't really care what you want to do today," he muttered.

Ayano looked like a tomato. She couldn't believe that he was going to be her bodyguard. Her stomach churned at the thought of spending the day with him.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," she answered defiantly. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, her nose raised into the air.

'Well, this is going to be hell. I've only been here for three minutes, and I'm already getting tired of her.' Kazuma thought. Then he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and found the paper with the waitress's number. 'Hmm, maybe I can call Naomi and have some fun with her. It's not like I have anything important to do.' Kazuma looked at the angry redheaded girl and smirked. She was a feisty one, alright.

"Well, I'm just wasting my time here. Ayano, give me your phone."

"What for?"

"So I can give you my number. Call me if you need anything. But don't fucking bother me on a regular basis."

Ayano growled at him and roughly handed him her phone. Kazuma quickly typed his name and number and handed the phone back to her. She snatched the phone out of his hand and sat down on the bench. It was so nice outside that she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Why'd you sit down? Are you seriously going to stay here?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes. It's really nice outside, and I wanted to enjoy the weather. Is there a problem with that?" she asked, turning her head towards Kazuma's direction.

"Nope. I just thought you'd do something much more fun, but I realized that you're incredibly boring." He yawned and took a seat. He didn't feel like leaving, since it was actually nice outside. The day was filled with clouds that provided the perfect amount of shade from the sun, making the temperature cool.

"Why are you sitting down, you idiot?"

"Like you said. It's nice outside."

"Whatever."

Ayano didn't want to share the bench with Kazuma, so she decide to lay on the grass. Kazuma didn't care, but when he realized the position Ayano was in, he decided he wanted to sneak a peek, since she was wearing a skirt.

There was very little wind, but that wasn't a problem. He gradually increased the wind around them, making it appear naturally. He then made the wind lift up Ayano's skirt, revealing a pair of pink lacy panties. Kazuma was instantly aroused by the sight.

Ayano squeaked and pulled down her skirt, but she didn't seem to notice that Kazuma had lifted her skirt on purpose.

She quickly sat up on her knees and continued to enjoy the weather.

"Hey Ayano, why don't we go back to my place and get to know each other a little better. Maybe talk over some coffee?" he asked. He tried not to sound desperate, but he needed to release himself, and Ayano was perfect for that.

"What? Oh um, o-ok."

She stood up and dusted herself off. Her heart began to race at the thought of going to Kazuma's apartment. They would be alone, and who knows what would happen there.

Kazuma was standing and waiting for the princess. Once she had dusted herself off, they headed back to Kazuma's apartment. He smirked thinking of ways that he could mess with her. He could call Naomi and have her waiting for him at his home. Then they could have a make out session and freak Ayano out.

'_Yeah, I'll totally do that. Then she can run and I'll still have fun with Naomi.'_ He smirked at the thought and pulled out his phone and the piece of paper.

"Hello?" answered a sultry voice. Kazuma's smirk grew even more. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Ayano wasn't paying attention and was out of hearing range.

"Hey, it's Kazuma. I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my place. Maybe get to know each other better," he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"That's sounds perfect, handsome. I'll be over in a few."

"Ok, baby." Kazuma gave her his address and hung up. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ayano was closer. He noticed him and gave him an uneasy smile.

'_I have to learn how to be nicer. Even if he is an asshole,' _Ayano thought.

"Are we almost there?" she asked. Her voice wavered. She was still nervous about being alone with him.

"Yes, we're almost there."

They stayed quiet the rest of the way and finally arrived to the building. Once they arrived to his apartment, Kazuma opened the door and stepped inside with Ayano trailing after him. She looked around and noticed that the apartment was actually really nice. The furniture was quite nice. It actually looked quite expensive.

Ayano took a seat and saw that Kazuma was nowhere to be seen. She sat waiting patiently and began to fidget with her hands. Minutes later, Kazuma appeared with drinks. He handed Ayano a bottle of water, and she gladly took it. Kazuma sat closer to her than was necessary. Ayano's breathing hitched when she saw how close they were.

"So, what do you think of my place," Kazuma quietly murmured.

"It-it's n-nice," she stuttered.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he said, scooting closer to Ayano until their faces were inches apart. Ayano's heart was beating rapidly as Kazuma's lips grew closer to her own. She could feel the warmth as they were about to touch, but there was a knock on the door that interrupted them.

Ayano was actually disappointed that her kiss was interrupted. Kazuma smirked when he saw the effect he had on Ayano.

He stood up and went to open the door, knowing quite well who it would be.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

Kazuma mentally groaned. He only met her this morning, and she's already becoming annoying.

"Yeah, um, me too. Come on in." Naomi stepped through the door and was led to where Ayano was. Naomi didn't realize she was there, when suddenly, she pulled Kazuma in for a passionate kiss

Ayano looked up and saw what was happening. She turned pale when she saw them kiss. Then, her cheeks turned red when she realized that Kazuma embarrassed her.

Naomi smirked and turned to see Ayano staring at them. Pain was evident on her face, but she didn't care.

"Who is this?" asked Naomi.

"I met her at a coffee shop." Kazuma casually answered.

"Who the hell is she?" growled Naomi, putting a possessive arm around Kazuma's bicep.

"This is Ayano Kannagi. I'm working with her family. I'm her bodyguard."

Ayano felt stupid, so she decided to leave. She stood up and made her way towards the door. Kazuma smirked and walked towards her.

"Where are you going, princess?"

"Home. I think we're done here. See you later," she said, her voice void of any emotions. Ayano opened the door and left. She ran all the way home, mentally cursing herself for almost kissing him. She felt like an idiot, thinking that someone might actually like her, but she should've known better.

Once she made it home, she ran to her room and locked herself. She threw herself on her bed and growled. She hated him already, by she wouldn't let an idiot bring her down. She would be stronger. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Not now, not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been awhile, hasn't it?! Sorry for taking so long! I've been kinda stuck on this story, but I'll do my best! Thanks for the support. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Sera: I should really try not to assume! But yeah! Thanks. I'm really glad you like it! It means a lot! **

**Koko:ahh. You scared me for a minute there! When I read your review I was like :o So I then got to thinking "what can I do to make it better!" then I read the rest and I was happy that you like it! Thanks!**

Kazuma growled when he woke up the next morning by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked over to his side and smirked, seeing how he got what he wanted from Naomi. She laid next to him, completely naked. Kazuma chuckled to himself.

'_I still don't understand why I do this,' _he chuckled darkly. It only makes the pain go away, but only for a few short hours. Then it always comes back.

He had momentarily forgotten the ringing phone. When he realized it was Jugo, he answered.

"Kazuma. I hope I didn't wake you," Jugo said.

"No, you didn't," muttered Kazuma. He sat up and got off the bed and pulled on his boxers. Then he went to the bathroom to talk.

"What's up, Jugo?"

"I have a mission for you and Ayano."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. A youma had been spotted in a clearing. It's been causing some disturbance to the nearby folk."

"Ok. I'll meet Ayano at the estate. I'll be there in an hour."

"Ok. I'll tell her. See you soon."

"Bye, Jugo."

After they hung up, Kazuma decided to shower and clean himself from the smell of sex. As he showered, he pondered on what he should do with Ayano.

'_I need her to fall in love with me, so I can break her heart. This family deserves nothing but pain. I won't let them enjoy life. They made me suffer.'_ Kazuma wanted Ayano to suffer. '_She's the cause of all of this. If she hadn't beaten me, I would be the heir.'_

As Kazuma continued to rant, he suddenly heard a voice that was painfully familiar.

'_Kazuma...'_

'_Tsui Ling?' _Kazuma thought. '_No. It can't be.'_

'_You can't do this to her, Kazuma. I thought you were good. You promised to be good. Don't hurt her, or you'll regret it,' _spoke the soft voice. There was kindness. It was filled with concern.

'_Tsui Ling, come back to me. I need you. I love you,' _he thought back desperately.

_'My time on this earth is over, Kazuma. Don't do something stupid, because you'll only hurt yourself even more. I'll always be in your heart...'_

"Tsui Ling! Don't leave me!" Kazuma screamed. Kazuma's eyes widened. He had heard the voice of his dead lover. As he realized this, his heart broke from the pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed. He clutched his body and cried. It was as if a hole was reopened once again. She couldn't be gone!

Kazuma cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes. He washed his entire body as fast as he could and got out of the shower. His face was void of any emotions. Naomi had finally risen and was dressing herself. When she saw Kazuma, she ran over to him and kissed him passionately. However, Kazuma couldn't return the kiss. Not with what happened in the bathroom while he showered.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Naomi. Her concern seemed feigned, and that angered Kazuma.

"Nothing. It's better that you leave. I think it's also best that we don't see each other. I can't stand you," he said between gritted teeth.

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"We aren't even dating. Last night was only a one time thing. I don't plan on fucking you again," Kazuma laughed humorlessly. Naomi's eyes were wide as Kazuma laughed. She rose her hand and tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist. Fire burned in his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out of his home. She thrashed against him, but it was no use.

"You can't do this to me, you asshole! Let go!"

"Fine I'm letting you go," Kazuma growled. He let her go and slammed the door in Naomi's face. He rolled his eyes when Naomi pounded on his door. He walked back to his room and changed into his regular clothes, which consisted if dark colored jeans, a black button up shirt and jacket.

He slipped on his shoes and sighed.

'_Another day, another dollar,'_ he thought sarcastically. Hell, he better get paid. And it better be worth it. He opened his window hopped out and closed it. Looking down, he smiled and let himself fall before he flew himself to the Kannagi estate.

'_Hopefully the princess won't wanna try to kill me. Especially after yesterday,'_ he laughed. She was something. He'll admit that. She's... Different. But he shouldn't judge just yet. He needs to know her. Then he'll be able to know what to do.

Kazuma arrived at the Kannagi home and entered the meeting room.

"Hello, Kazuma. How are you today?" Jugo asked politely.

"I'm fine. So where's Ayano?"

"She's getting ready. She'll be out soon. Oh before I forget, I need to introduce you to someone. Ren, could you please come out, son?"

A young boy stepped into the room. His hair was blond and he had beautiful green eyes that sparkled with happiness. His innocence made Kazuma soften almost instantly. Kazuma then realized who he was at that moment.

'_Ren... You've grown up so much,' _he thought.

"Kazuma, this is Ren. He will be joining you on your missions with Ayano."

"Kazuma. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ren Kannagi." He gave a respectful bow toward Kazuma, then faced Jugo.

"So I'll be helping them?"

"Yes. I need you to help them in anyway that you can."

"Ok. I will."

Then Ren turned his attention back toward Kazuma.

"Is Ayano still not ready?" he asked him.

"No. Apparently the princess is still not ready."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Ayano bursted through the door.

"Sorry I took so long!"

"Don't worry about it, Ayano!"

"Hi Ren. Wait. Why are you here? Not that not happy to see you, because I am, but why are you here in the meeting room?"

"I'm going to be joining you on your missions, now."

"Oh that's great! Well, come on let's go!" Ayano grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him out the room. Kazuma chuckled, but then realized that Ayano didn't even acknowledge his presence.

'_The princess must be so angry,' _he thought sarcastically.

'_Of course she is. You hurt her, my dear Kazuma,'_ spoke the same sweet voice that he heard in the shower. Kazuma instantly froze.

'_Tsui Ling. Why are you suddenly speaking to me?'_

'_Kazuma. You must clean your body and get rid of all your toxic intentions. What you're planning to do to that girl will not only hurt her, but it will also break your heart.'_

Kazuma scoffed. _'It's not like I love the spoiled brat.'_

'_Yes, that is true. But you might one day care for her. Don be stupid and hurt innocent people. Please think, Kazuma.'_

_'I'm sorry, Tsui Ling. This family must pay for what they did to me. I'm not backing down.'_

_'Kazuma! Don't!...'_

But the voice faded into nothing. Kazuma shook his head and walked away from the meeting room, not even realizing that Jugo was there, watching him with curiosity.

Kazuma left and noticed that Ayano and Ren were waiting for him. He sighed and walked up to them.

"Ready to go, Kazuma?" asked Ren.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

Ayano rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Where are you going, princess?"

"To the clearing! Where else am I going?!"

"That's going to take an eternity. Why not fly there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get your ass over here."

Kazuma gestured toward him and Ren. Ayano wasn't sure what was going on, but she made her way to them, hesitantly. Kazuma wrapped his arm around Ayano and Ren's waist. He made sure to press Ayano's chest against him. He instantly felt the heat of her body. Ayano blushed at the sudden contact and kept her eyes down.

Kazuma then flew up into the sky and were headed toward the clearing. Kazuma had know idea that he would be facing the one who murdered the love of his life. He also didn't know that the fight would change his plans regarding Ayano...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to write some stuff and thinking of ideas, but another story that I've been toying with had taken up some of my time! I actually want to write as many chapters of this story before I actually publish it! So it might take a little time! But I'll do my best, ok? Thanks for you support!****_ I don't own KNS._**** ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**Kazenostigmalover: oh yeah, he totally is! Grr! Thank you so much, that means a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Funkymonkey 321: thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: thanks! I will do my best to make this story awesome!**

The three young magic users made their way to the clearing much faster than expected, thanks to Kazuma's wind magic. Ayano was holding onto him for dear life, afraid that at any minute, she would plummet. But no, Kazuma kept a firm grasp on her, and he wasn't complaining by the fact that he could feel her chest against him. It actually turned him on.

Kazuma mentally cursed himself for allowing him to want Ayano. Yes, his plan was to hurt Ayano, but he didn't think he would actually want her. He thought he would just play with her.

Realizing that they were at the clearing, Kazuma safely landed with Ren and Ayano. They looked around and saw that there was no actual damage. It looked quite normal.

Kazuma didn't want to risk getting caught off guard, so he kept himself focused on anything unusual.

He searched around, but came up with nothing.

'_Hmm, what's going on here? There's nothing here, but I feel like there is,' _Kazuma thought.

Suddenly, a giant weapon appeared and almost sliced him. Kazuma was quick enough to dodge the attack. When he looked up, he met the eyes of his attacker. His body froze when he saw the familiar face.

'_Tsui Ling. No. It can't be. You're-you're gone! How the hell can it be you?!'_

Then, the man who destroyed all his happiness appeared. Bernhardt.

Kazuma's heart ached with the thought of his beloved. It was his fault that she died. But who the hell was that woman?

"Ah, Kazuma. We meet again. It's so nice to see you. I see you've met Lapis. Doesn't she look ravishing?"

"What the hell is this, Bernhardt? What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to wreck havoc. You know, play a little. I see you have another toy with you," Bernhardt gestured toward Ayano. She was puzzled when he called her a toy.

'_What is that suppose to mean?'_ She then glanced at Kazuma, who was furious. His eyes were a glowing crimson. Just like a flame. His body shook, and the winds surrounding him turned black. They looked... Toxic. As if one touch could kill.

"You will pay for everything, Bernhardt! I will personally drag you to hell!" Kazuma yelled. He then sent a blast of wind toward Bernhardt, but Lapis intercepted the attack with her enormous blade. Kazuma then charged toward Lapis who was momentarily caught of guard. But she dodged when another blade of wind was shot. She jumped into the air, and gracefully landed.

Kazuma turned his attention to Bernhardt, who was just a few feet from him. He then commenced a hand to hand combat. His fists were tightly clenched, turning his knuckles white. Kazuma aimed toward Bernhardt's stomach, but he blocked it. Then Bernhardt was able to land a punch on Kazuma's cheek.

While Kazuma and Bernhardt fought, Lapis took the opportunity to strike him. Ayano realized what was about to happened and summoned Enraiha.

"Enraiha, come forth!" She clasped her hands together and Enraiha materialized. A bright yellow flame shone brightly. Ayano then charged toward Lapis, successfully blocking her attack.

Lapis snapped her head around to look at Ayano. The two girls then commenced their own fight.

Ren wanted to fight, but he had know idea what to do. Suddenly, a youma appeared before him. The youma growled at him. Ren then summoned his own flames. He then began his own fight. The youma then charged toward him, growling and clearly not thinking.

'_He seems pretty easy. Maybe I can purify him,' _Ren thought. And that's exactly what he did. His flame burned brighter and he sent a ball of his purifying flame straight toward the youma. It immediately dissipated. Ren sighed in relief. He stood on the sidelines and watched at Kazuma and Ayano fought. He realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything, so he just watched and stayed attentive.

Ayano was becoming slightly tired, but she didn't allow herself to lose focus. She heard Kazuma struggle behind her, so she couldn't help but take a quick glance at him.

As she looked at him, she realized that Kazuma was indeed struggling. It was as if Kazuma was purposely losing the fight. Ayano feared that he wouldn't live to see another day. So when she realized that he was about to receive a blow to the chest, which could potentially be fatal, Ayano launched herself to save him.

Kazuma couldn't think straight. All he wanted was Bernhardt's blood spilling from his body. His bloodcurdling screams filling the sky. Kazuma grinned evilly, but then he realized something. He wasn't fighting back. Bernhardt was about to deliver a deadly blow that could potentially end his life.

Thinking that this could finally be the escape he needed, he closed his eyes and welcomed death.

"KAZUMA!" He heard someone scream. Kazuma opened his eyes and saw Ayano fighting Bernhardt. She looked so worn out, but nonetheless, she continued to fight.

"Kazuma! What the hell is wrong with you?! Open your fucking eyes!" Ayano screamed. She was losing. Her body wasn't holding on, and Kazuma realized that she was fighting for him. They both failed to realize that Lapis was sneaking up on Ayano. Of course Bernhardt noticed this, and gave a signal. Lapis leapt into the air and landed behind Ayano. She then proceeded to stab Ayano.

Her heart wrenching scream filled the sky. This seemed to finally awake Kazuma.

_'W-what happened to me?' _Then Kazuma realized something. Ayano just sacrificed herself for him. _'N-no. A-Ayano. She...'_ Then rage made its way into his body. His eyes were back to his normal color, but there was still a spark in them. He watched as Ayano screamed in pain. Then, he snapped into action.

Kazuma summoned the spirits of the wind, asking them to entrust their power in him. Then, his eyes shot open, and his eyes were a gorgeous azure, like the cloudless blue sky. Kazuma then charged toward Lapis, injuring her by shooting wind blades. Cuts decorated her skin, and she jumped back. Then Kazuma stared down his enemy.

"Ah so the wind mage has finally summoned his power. I can see that you have acquired great power." Kazuma growled. He then charged forward, summoning a ball of wind and sending it toward Bernhardt. But he stepped out of the way, barely dodging the attack.

"Hmm, looks like I don't stand a chance at the moment. Best I take my leave. Until next time... Kazuma..." And with that, Bernhardt was gone.

"Get back here, Bernhardt! You coward!" Kazuma screamed. Kazuma slid down to the ground, momentarily forgetting the dying fire magic user. He was too weak to finish the job, and because of his weakness, someone ended up hurt. Suddenly he remembered Ayano.

_'Shit. Ayano.'_

He found Ayano, blood pooling around her. Ren had tears streaming down his soft pink cheeks. Kazuma stood up and walked toward the two. He was in a daze. He didn't know what to make of this.

"Kazuma! We need to save her! Please do something!" Ren desperately pleaded. Kazuma was somewhat frozen, but with Ren's tears, and seeing Ayano covered in blood, it pushed him forward.

Kazuma asked the wind spirits to help heal his dying friend. He closed his eyes and carefully listened as they spoke.

"If you wish to heal the dying girl, you must save her with a kiss. With a kiss, her life will be saved." Kazuma sighed. He honestly didn't want to kiss her, but if it meant saving we life, then he would do it.

He opened his eyes and cautiously walked to Ayano. He bent down and placed her in his arms.

'_She's so cold. She's already lost too much blood,' _Kazuma thought. He then lowered his head and placed a sweet and tender kiss on the redhead's lips. Brilliant colors shot around him and surrounded Ayano. They licked at her wounds, cleaning them and sealing them up.

As he watched Ayano, he couldn't help but touch his lips. He felt something that he hadn't felt in such a long time. The last time he felt this way was when he met Tsui Ling.

'_No it couldn't be. I don't like Ayano. She's only a pawn in my plan. How could I have developed feelings for her this fast? It's highly unlikely.' _Kazuma fiercely shook his head to clear his jumbled up thoughts.

Kazuma noticed that Ayano was set on the ground again, but without any trace of the injuries. He sighed in relief and thanked the spirits for aiding him.

Ayano opened her eyes, puzzled because she had only seen nothing but darkness. She felt as if someone had caressed her injuries away. It was such a soothing feeling.

She sat up, groaning from the soreness of her body, and looked at Ren, that at Kazuma, who had an unreadable expression on his handsome features.

"W-what happened? Are you guys ok?" Ayano asked, looking between the two boys.

"We're fine, Ayano. I'm just glad your ok!" Ren exclaimed with glee as he threw himself and squeezed her. Ayano giggled and hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"I was afraid that you were gone! But Kazuma saved you! He used his abilities and saved you!"

"He did?" Ayano asked, completely shocked that someone so annoying and rude like him could save her. "Oh. W-well, thanks." She stood up and slightly stumbled, but was caught by Kazuma. Ayano's cheeked turned a rosy color. Kazuma smirked at the reaction and leaned into her.

"Don't you think I deserve some type of reward for saving an ungrateful brat like you?" he asked, murmuring in her ear. Ayano shivered when she felt his hot breath, and quickly looked away.

"I-I already s-said t-thank y-you, K-Kazuma. W-what more do you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe a date?"

"A what?!"

"You heard me. I want a date with you. I don't care where we go, just as long as it's a date. Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ok. Come on, let's go back to the estate."

Ayano carefully made her way back into Kazuma's arms, along with Ren. She snuggled deeper against him and leaned her head against him.

'_A date! What the hell am I going to do?!'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I've been busy, so I hope this makes up for it. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own Kaze no Stigma. **

**Sera: lol. Don't worry! that was a funny review! I don't mind if you ramble! Thank you for keeping up with the story!**

**Guest: thank you. It means a lot! **

**Kazenostigmalover: thank you so much! That means so much to me!**

**anime fan:thank you for takin the time to read and review! I know poor Ayano.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: poor girl. She saved Kazuma! I love romance! I think it's awesome!**

Kazuma had dropped off the two fire magic users back to the estate and left after Jugo had paid him.

_'Damn it, Ayano. Why did you have to save me? Maybe I could use the date to my advantage. Maybe find out what you think about Kazuma Kannagi.'_

Kazuma sighed with frustration. He's never actually used his abilities to heal anyone before. What did this even mean?

Kazuma hated how frustrated he was, but maybe Ayano would be able to help with that frustration.

Without even realizing it, Kazuma had arrived back to his home. He entered through the window and rested his body on the bed. So many emotions were causing a ruckus in his body. Love. Pain. Hatred. Regret.

He didn't know what to do with all of these emotions, but he knew he would get to the bottom of it.

Kazuma yawned, and sleep quickly consumed his body. He couldn't help but allow a few tears of pain escape from his eyes as he thought of his beloved Tsui Ling.

...

Ayano was laying in her bed, thinking about her date with Kazuma.

'_I wonder what that pervert is gonna do. If he does something I don't like, he will regret it! I'll kill him! I'll make him burn! I hate him! I hate him!'_

Ayano was seething, and steam came out of her ears. Her face turned tomato red, and her eyes blazed like a wildfire. Anger course through her body, making her grow even more red, if that was even possible. Ayano couldn't help but feel frustrated with the fact that she was attracted to Kazuma, but there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She reminds him of her cousin. The one she fought for Enraiha. Guilt pooled in her chest as she thought about the incident that happened years ago. She remembered when they banished the innocent little boy. She hated herself for causing his so much pain. She vowed that she would do her best, and one day, if she was given the chance, make up for it and hopefully have Kazuma Kanngi's forgiveness.

She sighed and prepared herself for bed. The day was extremely painful and emotional, and she just wanted to escape into dreamland and forget everything, even if it was just for a couple of hours. Once she situated herself in her bed, she sighed once more and quickly fell asleep.

...

The next morning, Ayano woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. She was nervous about her date with Kazuma, and she didn't even know what to wear. Panicking, she decided to text Kazuma and see what they were going to do for their date.

**_'Hey, Kazuma. What were you planning to do today for our... Date?'_**

Five minutes passed before he responded.

'**_I don't know, princess. What would you like to do?'_**

She thought for a minute, then replied back.

**_'We could go out to eat. Nothing fancy. Just have some breakfast?'_**

**_'I could care less. I'll pick you up in an hour. Don't make me wait too long, princess.'_**

**_'Ok. Bye, Kazuma.'_**

Ayano sighed and rose up from bed to take a refreshing shower. She rapidly cleansed herself since she didn't shower yesterday because she was exhausted.

After she was done, she got out, wrapped herself in a pink towel, and walked out of her bathroom. She went to her closet and pondered on what to wear. Her eyes skimmed her wardrobe until she found white flowered shorts, and a pink tank top. It wasn't fancy, but it was still nice.

Once she had her clothes, she changed, pulled on some shoes, and brushed her silky hair. After she was done, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Miss Kannagi? Mr. Yagami is here."

"Thank you, Rei."

The kind maid bowed and left. Ayano gave herself a quick check and nodded when she saw that she looked very nice. She walked out and saw Kazuma standing in the living room.

His clothes were his usual. His black button down shirt, his jacket, black pants, and his shoes. But Ayano couldn't help but notice that Kazuma was still lookin quite handsome. She turned her head away from him to hide her blush.

"Like what you see, princess?" Kazuma smirked. Ayano reddened.

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled.

"As you wish, your highness," Kazuma sneered. He chuckled when Ayano's eye twitched with anger. She walked passed him, rudely bumping into him. Kazuma couldn't help but feel amused by the redheaded girl's antics.

'_This is going to be much more entertaining than I thought,'_ Kazuma chuckled to himself. He followed after Ayano.

They decided to walk to a little café instead of going by car, since the place was merely in walking distance. Ayano walked ahead of him, trying to avoid anymore of his annoying antics. She couldn't help but want to strangle him, but who could blame her.

The café was closer than they thought. The two magic users arrived five minutes later. Kazuma wanted to find a secluded area so he would be able to talk to her about Kazuma Kannagi.

Once they made it to their seats, a waitress appeared. Kazuma suddenly took notice of her. She wore a skirt that was extremely short and a low cut shirt that showed off her cleavage.

Noticing that Kazuma was staring at her, the waitress smirked and took Ayano's order first.

"What will you be having today?"

"Some eggs, and pancakes. And milk, please."

The waitress nodded. She then turned her attention to Kazuma.

"What about you, handsome?" She leaned closer to him to show off her chest, which Kazuma thought were quite delectable.

"Same here, but instead milk, I'll have some coffee."

"Ok. Be right back."

The waitress winked at him and left, swaying her hips provocatively at him. Kazuma chuckled and turned his attention back to Ayano. She was staring out the window and sighed.

Now was the time to question her.

"So Ayano. When did you inherit Enraiha?"

Ayano was thrown off guard by the question, but she nonetheless answered him.

"I fought my cousin for it. Kazuma Kannagi. We were both very young, but of course he's older than me. He had not developed fire magic, and well I did. So it was easy to beat him. I didn't really think much of the battle."

Kazuma tensed. Ayano thought he was weak?

"So you think you're better than Kazuma Kannagi?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"No. I didn't think I was better than him. He didn't have magic. I didn't know what happened after that. But as I grew up, I learned that he had been banished. His father said that he was nothing but a weakling. That he brought shame to our family. Once I learned that, I felt guilty. I had hurt him, and I didn't even know it. We were friends, and now that he left, I felt nothing but hatred for myself. He probably hates me now," Ayano murmured softly, her eyes saddening at the fact that her dear cousin hated her. She sighed and looked at Kazuma, his face unreadable.

"Kazuma? Earth to Kazuma."

Kazuma snapped out of his trance, just I time to see their food quickly approaching them. The waitress winked at him after she set down the food. Ayano didn't say anything after that. She dug into her food and ate quietly. Meanwhile, Kazuma kept on thinking of what Ayano had said.

'_She hated herself for hurting me. She didn't know what was going on. She was just a child. No matter. They will all pay for what they did to me. Maybe I could take her back to my place and play with her for a little while,' _Kazuma thought to himself. He smirked and proceeded to eat his breakfast. It was quiet while they ate; the two didn't make an effort to talk, do they just stayed quiet.

Once they were done, Kazuma paid the bill, and the two left. Kazuma wanted to take her to his apartment and work off the food.

'_Maybe a little game in bed will help me._' He smirked at the thought. He cleared his mind and caught Ayano's attention.

"Hey Ayano. Why don't we go back to my apartment to chat for a little while."

"O-ok. L-lead the w-way." Her cheeks reddened as she followed Kazuma to his apartment.

They finally reached the apartment, so Kazuma grabbed Ayano and flew them both to his window. Ayano was flailing in his arms, trying to eacape his grasp.

"If you keep fighting it, then I'll end up dropping you, and then you'll become part of the pavement," Kazuma stated. Ayano froze and held on tighter to him. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she thought it was going to explode.

Once they safely made it inside, Kazuma set her down on his bed and grabbed them both some water. He handed one to Ayano and sat very close to her. It was obvious that Ayano was uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, so Kazuma decided to act.

"You're so beautiful, Ayano. I never noticed that you don't wear makeup and skimpy outfits," Kazuma murmured into her ear. Ayano shivered as she felt his warm breath against her. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Kazuma smirked. He forced Ayano to look at him. He leaned into her and captured her lips. They were soft and tasted like pancakes. He couldn't help but enjoy the taste.

Ayano sighed with content. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He liked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her moist cavern. She gave it to him and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He shivered as he tasted her.

Kazuma couldn't help the beating of his heart as he kissed her. He didn't even realize the butterflies in his stomach.

Kazuma reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. When he had it above her chest, Kazuma cupped her breast. Ayano gasped and suddenly realized what was happening.

Ayano pushed Kazuma off of her, horrified at the fact that Kazuma was trying to sleep with her.

Kazuma tried again, but Ayano pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry Ayano. I couldn't contain myself."

"W-were you just trying to have sex me? Is that all you want from me?"

"No of course not!"

"I don't believe you. I think you're hiding something from me."

Kazuma tensed. He wasn't ready for her to find out that he was Kazuma Kannagi. If she did, then she'd never forgive him. At that moment, Kazuma realized something. He cared for Ayano. She even said that they were friends. She hated herself for hurting him, and he only made her pain worse.

Kazuma reached out for Ayano once more, but she slapped his hand away. She then ran toward the door, making it before Kazuma could even register what was going on. He raced toward the door, but she was already gone.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the door and slid down. He growled and just sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? Why does he have to be so unhappy? Why couldn't he do anything right? He just hurt someone so innocent, and now he regretted that...

**so what did you guys think? I wasn't too sure about this chapter. I'm actually kinda stuck. If you have any ideas, I would like to read them, because I am totally stuck. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My bad. I'll do my best to update as much as possible. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Ok let me just say that the characters personality might change a little bit, so if you don't like it, please tell me. I'll try to keep them as close to their original character as possible. Thanks! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own KNS. Thank you and enjoy!**

**kazenostigmalover: wasn't that intense! Oh I seriously want to kick his ass now.**

**Me myself and I: thank you so much. There might be some lemons ;) **

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: I'm a sucker for romance. I love the hurt/comfort stuff. Drama! **

**Ellabellaboo124: thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Sera: yeah... I think I'd help her with that. I just need a baseball bat and I'll be good to go...**

Ayano dashed home, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

'_Why can't I find anyone who cares about me? Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I won't let him hurt me! I will not be a weakling.'_

Finally making it back home, Ayano bursted into her room and slid down the door. She clenched her teeth and hit her head on the door, repeatedly saying how stupid she was.

After about five minutes of smacking her head, she stood up, and went to the bathroom to shower, hoping to scrub off the sensation of dirt from her body, where Kazuma had touched her. Once she felt like she was clean, she wrapped a towel around her body and went back to her room. She doubted that she would go out, so she decided to put on her pjs, hoping that the soft fabric would soothe her.

Ayano was finally dressed and was beginning to feel relaxed. She felt like taking a nap, since it was still daylight outside. So she situated herself in her bed and let herself be consumed by the comforting darkness...

Kazuma didn't know what to do. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Ayano.

_'Why the hell do I have to be thinking about a worthless little girl like her?'_ he thought. Kazuma growled and punched the wall. He sighed and then slid down to the floor. He would have to think of a way to win Ayano's trust back. But how?

_'It's not like she trusted you in the first place.' _He thought to himself.

Kazuma sighed and decided that he would go check up on her, just to make sure she made it home safely.

Kazuma opened his window and leapt into the sky and allowed the wind to carry him to the Kannagi home. Once he arrived, he floated toward Ayano's room. He peeked inside and saw that she was fast asleep, even though it was still early. He made his way inside and kneeled beside the bed. Kazuma was comforted by her steady breathing. She looked so peaceful, and Kazuma had an urge to kiss her, but he controlled himself. Instead, he was content by just watching her sleep. Suddenly, Ayano began to talk in her sleep.

"K-Kazuma," she sighed. She scrunched up her nose and pouted. Kazuma chuckled and smiled as he watched Ayano sleep. He couldn't believe that she cared about him. He thought he was completely alone.

Ayano stirred. Kazuma realized that she was waking up. She coughed and then sat up in bed. Kazuma froze.

_'Shit. What if she sees me?'_

"Kazuma? What the hell are you doing here?" Ayano asked, her eyes bulging as she stared at Kazuma.

_'Too late,'_ he thought.

"I was just checking up on you," he answered cooly.

"Leave me alone, you pervert," Ayano growled. Her face turned red as she glared at him. Kazuma couldn't help but smirk at the hotheaded girl.

"Fine. I'll leave, but not before I do this."

Kazuma grabbed Ayano's face and crushed his lips onto hers. Ayano was completely thrown off guard. She was shocked for about a couple of minutes and then closed her eyes, but then she realized what was happening. She struggled to break free from the kiss by pounding his chest. Kazuma wouldn't budge. He kept a firm grasp on her. They then collapsed on the bed as they continued to kiss. Kazuma could feel her heart beating erratically. He was pleased by the affect he had on Ayano.

They continued to kiss, when Kazuma suddenly probed at her lips with his tongue, asking permission to enter her moist cavern. Ayano finally was able to push him off of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Stupid pervert! Don't you ever touch me like that again!"

Kazuma chuckled. "Well, princess, I couldn't help but notice that you enjoyed the kiss. You're just trying to hide your true feelings for me, aren't you?" he asked smugly. He chuckled when Ayano huffed and turned away, her cheeks blushing and showing her embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Like I said before, I came to check up on you."

"Well you can leave now," she muttered.

"Fine, have it your way. But I know you won't be able to take me off of your mind," he said rather smugly. Kazuma chuckled when Ayano grew even more red. Her eyes blazed with fury and she got up and charged toward him. Kazuma leapt out from the window and flew away, laughing as he heard Ayano start yelling at him. His heart was filled with happiness for the first time in such a long time.

_'What does this all mean?'_

Kazuma realized that he felt something for Ayano, but he was too afraid of admitting it. Was he attracted to Ayano? Maybe. But it couldn't be love. Could it? He was just barely getting to know the hotheaded girl. Even though they knew each other when they were younger, Kazuma had cut off all ties to his former family, easily forgetting them.

Either way, Kazuma knew he felt something, he just wasn't sure what it was...

Ayano was fuming. She was furious and felt like beating the stupid bastard to a pulp.

'_How dare he do that to me? I'm going to kill that pervert! I'll show him who Ayano Kannagi is! He will pay for it! I'll kill him!'_

Ayano growled with fury, and plopped onto her bed. Her heart was pounding, and her cheeks were a sweet rosy color. Why was she feeling like this? Why did she feel like this when she's around him? Kazuma seems so familiar. As if they had met before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she could ask her father about him.

So Ayano rose up from her bed and walked to the meeting room where her father spent most of the day.

"Father?"

"Oh, hello Ayano. How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm fine, Father. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Of course, Ayano. Take a seat."

Ayano nodded and made her way to sit down in front of him.

"Father, have we met Kazuma before? He seems so familiar, I just can't put my finger on it."

Jugo opened his eyes and seemed wary of answering her question. He sighed and quickly sipped his tea before he answered.

"I don't think I should be the one answering that. You must ask Kazuma that question. He will be the only one who can answer it."

Ayano sighed. She nodded and thanked her father before retiring back to her room. She was so confused. Why didn't her father want to answer her question?

What was Kazuma hiding? Was his secret that bad? There was only one way of finding out, and she was going for it...

**yeah... Im not so sure about this chapter, it was kinda like a filler. To he honest, this just gave me an idea. Hmmm... Anyways, I'll do my best to update as frequently as possible. So thank you for reading, you guys are amazing! ***please review*** you too my lovely guests! I want to read what you guys think! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in awhile. I've been kinda freaking out over my AP score, but that's over now! So I bring you the next chapter of Save Me. Hope you guys enjoy! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own KNS.**

**Kazenostigmalover: yup, I wonder what will happen? Dun dun dun! (Dramatic music)**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: thank you So much, I'm glad you enjoyed It! I love romance!**

**Funkymonkey 321: thanks for taking the time to review and read! I will do my best!**

**Otakugirl1996: thank you so much! It really means a lot! **

**Thank you everyone for taking the time and giving Save Me a chance! I never imagined it would be worth reading! But of course you guys make it so much fun! I love reading all of your reviews. It's what helps me continue my story! Thank you so much! You guys are unbelievably amazing! And I look forward to reading everyone's stories if you guys have any! Enjoy!**

Morning soon arrived and Ayano groaned as sunlight entered her bedroom.

_'Today's the day. Kazuma better tell me what the hell is going on, or I swear I will beat the shit out of him,' _Ayano thought. She growled in annoyance as she rose from her bed and made her way to her bathroom. After showering, she steppe out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she went back to her bedroom and prepared herself for the day.

Ayano wasn't sure if she was ready to confront Kazuma. What does he have to do with the family anyways?

Anyways, after Ayano finished changing and styling her hair into a pony, she stepped out of her room to eat some breakfast before she left for Kazuma's apartment.

"Good morning, Ayano," Ren greeted her.

"Morning, Ren. How are you?"

"I'm fine! What are you doing today?"

"Um, I'm going to visit someone. I have some questions that need to be answered."

"Oh, would you like me to go with you?"

"I appreciate the offer, but if rather go alone."

"Oh, well, ok."

Ayano grabbed some cereal and ate it at lightning speed. Once she finished, she put away her bowl and rushed out of the estate and ran her way to Kazuma's apartment.

_'What the hell is that pervert even hiding?'_

She reached the building very quickly and grew even more nervous as she approached Kazuma's apartment door. She realized something was off when she noticed that the door to his place was open. Ayano was able to hear voices. So instead of barging in, she stayed hidden by the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I've heard many... Interesting things about you, Kazuma," murmured a female voice. She sounded young and oddly familiar. What was going on?

"Oh, really? Like what, might I ask."

"Oh, some things. Some are about you being a contractor, others being that you were banished from the Kannagi home. What did you plan on doing, Kazuma? We're you seeking revenge?"

"Smart. And beautiful. Very nice."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to. Besides, I have... Other plans now."

"Oh, and what's that? Are you toying with Little Miss Hothead?"

"You don't need to know what I'm doing. You've got what you wanted, now you can leave."

"Are you sure you want me to leave? You and I could have some fun. Maybe as a bribe so I won't tell your little princess."

"Naomi, what are you doing?" Kazuma asked, his voice just a monotone.

_'Naomi? What the hell is she doing here?'_ Ayano thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly she heard moans. 'What the hell? That lying bastard. He's going to pay. I'll kill him.'

"Naomi," Kazuma moaned.

Ayano had enough, she ran out of the building as fast as she could, hoping that Kazuma didn't notice her presence. She raced all the way home, dashed to her bedroom and slammed her door shut. She flung herself onto her bed and let the tears fall.

_'Kazuma, you're back. But why? How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend? I thought you cared about me?'_

Ayano hated herself for even liking Kazuma. Now that she found out his real intentions, she was going to fight. She didn't know what for, but she knew she was going to...

Kazuma was lost in the euphoria. But somehow, something didn't feel right. Even though he had sex with Naomi, he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

He looked over to his left and saw Naomi snoring softly. They were both naked, and that brought a smirk to Kazuma. He knew he could get anything he wanted.

Kazuma sighed and decided to head over to the Kannagi home and see if they had found any leads into trapping and finishing off Bernhardt once and for all.

He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes and jumped out of the window, only to have the wind catch him and carry him to the household.

Suddenly, a scream was heard behind him.

"Die, Kazuma Kannagi!"

He whipped around and was surprised to see Ayano charging at him with Enraiha.

_'Shit. Wait. How the fuck does she know who I am?'_

Kazuma dodged the fiery attack just in time. Ayano kicked him right on the chest, which made Kazuma stumble and drop to the ground.

"Ayano, what the hell?!"

"How dare you do this to me! How dare you play me! I wil FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

Ayano didn't give Kazuma time to explain himself. She launched toward him and punched him. Kazuma the pushed her off of him. He didn't want to hurt her, so he would be in the defensive side for the time being.

"I can explain. Just stop fighting me! Damn it!"

But Ayano didn't listen. She continued to fight him, tears threatening to fill her eyes. As much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't. The tears blurred her vision, which allowed Kazuma to pin her to the ground and stop her from fighting anymore.

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" he yelled. Ayano fought against him, but to no avail. So, Ayano just stopped all together and allowed the tears to fall freely.

Kazuma felt his heart ache at the sight. He should have listened to Tsui Ling. She was right. Kazuma screwed up big time.

"I'm sorry, Ayano," he murmured very softly. He didn't know what overcame him, because he suddenly placed a sweet and gentle kiss on Ayano's lips.

Ayano was caught off guard, but the she gave in. But it was only for a moment. She realized that he wasn't paying attention, so she took the chance and was able to knee him in the groin. Kazuma gasped and rolled off of her in pain.

He was shocked and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled at her. His hands were clenched, and anger rose from him.

"You fucking pervert! How could you kiss me after fucking Naomi?! You asshole! I'll kill you. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

Kazuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ayano had heard his conversation with Naomi, who ended up being a water magic user. Kazuma couldn't help but feel incredible agony as he realized what he had done.

He reached out to Ayano, who only slapped his hand away, tears still rushing down her soft pale cheeks like a waterfall.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Kazuma. I'm done with you. I'm done," she whispered. Ayano turned around and stormed off back into her room, leaving a heartbroken Kazuma behind.

_'What hell have I been doing? What's wrong with me? I thought I could make everything work out. I'm such an idiot. What am going to do, Tsui Ling?' _Kazuma thought. He clutched at his chests hung his head down, and allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks...

Ayano was in her room, bawling and mentally cursing herself for being such an idiot. She hadn't realized that Ren had walked into the room.

"Ayano, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Ren, I've been having a bad day. Nothing big," Ayano reassured him.

"Are you sure? I hate seeing you like this. I'm not used to it."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

"No worries, Ayano. Just remember that you're like my sister. I'll always have your back. No matter what."

Ayano felt so much better. She gave Ren a genuine smile and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Ren was relieved to have the love of Ayano. He snuggled into her and embraced her tightly.

Once they let go, Ren wiped her tears away and pecked her cheek.

"If you need me, I'll be in the meeting room."

"Ok. Thank you, Ren."

"You're welcome, Ayano."

He walked off, leaving Ayano by herself in her room. She sighed.

_'Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't have Kazuma been honest from the start? I would've understood him. I could've helped him. I just don't know what to think anymore.'_

With that, Ayano plopped onto her bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the nap would take her mind off of Kazuma, even if it was just for a short while...

**wow, I'm really bad at making them really long. Damn it! well, thanks for reading. Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Thanks for your support. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own KNS.**

**Kazenostigmalover: wow! Thanks so much! I'm astonished that you really love this story! It totally motivates me to continue! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm not that great. I'm not much of a writer. I never really planned on doing this. But I've got to say, it's really fun just writing! **

**Otakugirl1996: I kinda want to beat him up with a baseball bat, but I don't think I'd be able to land a scratch on him. I hope Ayano kicks his ass. I would love to see that! Teehee!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: yup. It totally is like Ayano to start fighting him, but can you blame her? Psh, I'd be pissed if that happened to me too!**

**Nani: glad you're enjoying it! More to come, though I'm pretty bad with updating. But I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!**

**j: yeah sorry. I'll try to make it interesting. But thanks for the review. Hope you keep reading. Thanks.**

Ayano was in pain. She felt as if the world was placed on her shoulders, and it was slowly killing her. She was heartbroken with the outcome of the events. She felt stupid for developing a crush on the boy she had hurt in the past, and she didn't even realize what was happening until she found out that Kazuma Yagami was in fact Kazuma Kannagi.

But after she heard Kazuma engaging in sex with Naomi, that was the last straw. She was completely heartbroken. And that made her want to disappear. But she didn't want to let the idiot control her life. She wanted to move on and continue her training as the future head of the Kannagi.

Ayano had decided to just spend the day training and fighting. So she went to the clearing that was close to her home and commence to train.

Little did she know that a certain wind user was watching her without the hotheaded princess even noticing him. Kazuma was engulfed into Ayano's training session. She had summoned her trustworthy weapon and commenced shooting fireballs at small bushes. She jumped into the air and sliced a tree in half. Ayano the began punching the trees around her, anger seeping into each power punch. Kazuma knew that Ayano hated him with a burning passion, especially when he tried to kiss her even though he had sex with Naomi.

Kazuma was amazed by the way Ayano's slim body glided around. Every kick, every punch, was filled with power and most importantly, hatred. Ayano continued to yell as she fought. Perspiration coated her forehead as she continued.

After an hour of constant fighting, Ayano took a break and landed with a thud on the grassy ground. She was panting and was a little sore, but it was nothing compared to what she had experienced in the past. Suddenly, she her rustling, and she became alert.

"Enraiha, come forth!"

She was on her feet, searching the area for the intruder that had dared to impose on her training session.

"Calm down, Ayano. No need to be frightened. It's just me, the incredibly handsome and delectable Kazuma Yagami." Kazuma suddenly appeared between to trees. He was smirking at her, but his eyes held a different emotion. Ayano wasn't quite sure what it was, but she was too angry at him to even find out.

Her anger fueled her power, which ultimately changed her flame into the Crimson Flame, much to Kazuma's amazement.

"Calm down, princess. I'm not going to hurt you. Just hear me out," Kazuma said, raising his hands up defensively.

"I don't need to hear your bullshit, Kazuma. I've had enough of you! Get the hell away from me or you'll regret it," Ayano threatened. Her flame grew in size, making Kazuma back up quite a bit. But then again, Kazuma knew Ayano wouldn't hurt him to the point of actually killing him. He just needed to be cautious.

"Ayano, you wouldn't hurt the friend that you deeply cared about, would you? You did it once. Are you willing to do it again?" Kazuma was trying to get Ayano to put Enraiha away so they could talk calmly. But he was only fueling the fire even more.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't need this." Ayano put away Enraiha and turned to leave, but suddenly, Kazuma stood behind her, his mouth next to her ear and his chest touching her back.

"Now why would I hurt you, princess? I'm only trying to look out for you?" Kazuma murmured seductively. His hands fell onto her waist and grasped her firmly so she wouldn't escape. Ayano trembled by the sudden touch. She hated how Kazuma made her feel.

"I know you still care about me, princess. Why should you stop now?" he continued to murmur.

"You lied to me. I thought you were a good person, Kazuma. But I was wrong. I don't know what happened to you in the past and I know it's none of my business, but frankly, I really don't like this. You've changed. I don't even know you anymore."

Kazuma felt as if his world was beginning to crumble, but he didn't let his emotions show. He buried his face into the crook of Ayano's neck and breathed in her sweet scent.

Ayano froze, feeling him against her. _'I can't let him manipulate me like this. He already has an advantage over me.'_

Kazuma had let his grasp loosen, so Ayano was able to step away from him. Her fists were clenched as she talked.

"I don't want you as my bodyguard. I never even wanted one in the first place. I know it was just a ruse. You only did it so you could hurt me."

Kazuma reached out for her, but Ayano began to walk away from him. "Leave me alone, Kazuma. I don't need you. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Kazuma didn't want to be alone anymore. He knew Tsui Ling had been right. He shouldn't have done what he did; he only caused her nothin but pain. Now he was paying the price. He was losing someone he cared for.

'_What was the point of this stupid revenge, anyways? I hurt her. Wasn't that the point?' _But Kazuma wasn't so sure anymore. _'I don't think I can go through this anymore. What should I do... Tsui Ling?...' _Kazuma sighed with frustration. He looked up and saw that Ayano was further away from him, but she was continuing her training. Enraiha was in her hands as she sliced another tree and burned it to a crisp.

Suddenly, Kazuma's phone rang. He noticed that Jugo was calling him.

'_Now what does he want?' _he thought.

"Hello?" Kazuma answered with a monotonous voice.

"Kazuma, I have a mission for you and Ayano. There has been sightings of a youma in an abandoned warehouse located close to the clearing the three of you went to the last time there was a youma. I also have that the youma is quite powerful, so be careful."

"Fine. We'll be on our way soon."

"Ok. Good luck." And they hung up.

He sighed. _'Could this day get even crappier?'_

He turned and began to walk toward Ayano. She was so focused that she didn't even notice him stand behind her.

"What the hell do you want, Kazuma? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Jugo has another mission for us. We have to go to an abandoned warehouse that's close to the clearing we went to the other day."

"Fine, let's just get out of here and get it over with."

"As you wish, princess," Kazuma muttered. Ayano began to walk away, but Kazuma stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Let me go, Kazuma!"

"We're flying there. Now hold on to me. I know you're dying to touch me," Kazuma smirked.

"I'd rather die than fly with you!"

"Now, now. We can't have that. I won't bite," he murmured seductively. Kazuma wrapped his arms around a squirming Ayano and pulled her close to his chest. The proximity of their bodies aroused Kazuma. He chuckled as Ayano continued to fight him.

They then set off, high into the bright blue sky.

"LET ME GO, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO!"

"You do realize that if I let go, then you'll fall and have a high chance of dying? Now you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Ayano froze. She growled in annoyance as she realized that he was right. '_Damn it, Kazuma. You'll pay for everything you've done to me. I swear I'll kill you!'_

Kazuma was content with having Ayano close in his arms, but he still hated the fact that she didn't want anything that involved him. What could he do to make it up to her? They could go out for some food. Maybe he could treat her to something. It wasn't like Kazuma to actually take someone out for dinner and whatnot. What was happening to him?

**hey guys, I've been meaning to ask this. Do you prefer third person POV or first person POV. If you have a preference please tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Sorry I haven't updated. I hope this makes up for it. Well, thanks for your support. You are all absolutely amazing! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** it's what motivates me. I would love to read what you guys think of the story. I don't own KNS. You all are amazing! Thanks you guys.**

**Funkymonkey 321: okie dokie. Thank you so much!**

**kazenostigmalover:thanks a lot. Kazuma is my favorite from KNS. It's a little hard to chose which dude is my favorite, they're all so cool! Thanks.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: thanks. I like it when he's confused.**

**otakugirl1996: thanks. I hope he does to. I'd help you beat the shit out of him. **

**Sera:I like it in first person, but I hate it when POV is changed, but sometimes it's pretty good. I'd beat the crap out of that dude... If I haD magic Abilities... Yeah...**

The magic users finally arrived to the abandoned warehouse that was close to the clearing. They landed a several feet away from the building, making sure that they were safe enough to enter without being completely surprised. Kazuma searched throughout and saw that it was a little too calm.

"I can't sense anything. It's way too calm. I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

"Well, I can't sense anything either. Can we just get on with this? I want to finish the job and get back to training," Ayano grumbled.

_'I don't want to be with this asshole. It's too much. This pervert is crazy! What the hell runs through his stupid head?! Ugh, I just want to go home,' _Ayano thought.

Suddenly, Kazuma stopped in his tracks, making Ayano bump into him.

"What the hell?!" Ayano growled.

"Shut up, princess. Something's in the building. It doesn't feel like a youma."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Come on."

Kazuma and Ayano made their way inside the building, being extra cautious with their surroundings as they looked around. There was dust everywhere. Machines were broken, wood was rotting. It was in ruins.

As Kazuma stepped further into the building, a laugh was heard. A laugh so familiar, it instantly brought hatred to Kazuma.

"Oh lovely! Kazuma, you've finally arrived. And you even brought your little sidekick. How lovely."

Bernhardt laughed maniacally as he suddenly appeared from the darkness that surrounded the insides of the warehouse. Lapis appeared with him as well. Her eyes were void of any emotion. When Kazuma saw her, he tensed.

"So lovely for you to join us," Lapis said, her voice holding no emotion. Kazuma felt sick to his stomach just seeing the clone of his ex-lover. He needed to destroy her. It was the only way.

Kazuma had forgotten that Ayano was with him until he heard a battle cry.

"Enraiha, come forth!"

Her trusted weapon appeared before her. Youmas appeared before them, and the battle ensued. Youmas surround Ayano, but she was able to burn them away.

Kazuma was surrounded as well, and quickly swiped them with a blast of wind. Most them were killed, but some were left with injuries. As they lunged for Kazuma, Ayano shot fire to a few, giving Kazuma the opportunity to attack Lapis.

Lapis wasn't surprised, she was ready for an attack. When Kazuma sent wind in her direction, she simply dodged the attack.

"Is that all you can do, Kazuma?" she taunted him in the same emotionless voice. "Aren't you going to avenge the death of Tsui Ling? You're too weak."

Kazuma growled. Hatred begun to take over his heart once more. His senses began to blur, his eyes changed color to a piercing red. His wind turned to a toxic black. Kazuma then smirked as he lunged for Lapis. She was able to sense the change in him.

"Kazuma, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that."

Kazuma sent a blade of wind, which Lapis blocked with her sword. As the two battled, Ayano had finished off the last of the youmas. When she turned her attention to Kazuma, she noticed how different he looked. She instantly realized that he wasn't himself. He looked like he did when they first encountered Bernhardt and Lapis.

_'No, not this again. How will I stop him. He can't be like this. He'll only hurt himself._'

Ayano lunged toward Lapis while yelling at Kazuma.

"Kazuma! Snap out of it! You can't turn into this again! You'll only cause yourself pain! Snap out of it, damn it! KAZUMA!"

But Kazuma was oblivious to Ayano's cries. He only had one thought in mind. Kill Bernhardt and Lapis. It was the only way he could finally avenge Tsui Ling's death.

When he saw that Ayano was fighting Lapis, he took the opportunity to combat Bernhardt, who was watching intently as Ayano and Lapis fought. Kazuma shot blades of wind toward Bernhardt, who dodged them with ease.

"Ah, Kazuma. It's so nice to finally fight. I've been waiting for so long. It will be a joyous fight. I can't wait to finally take your life. Then you will be able to join your precious Tsui Ling. Any last words before I destroy you?"

"Yeah, FUCK YOU."

Bernhardt laughed and allowed Kazuma to lunge. He was able to land a punch on Bernhardt's jaw.

They fought mostly with hand-to-hand combat. It was quite entertaining to Bernhardt. Blood dripped from Kazuma's mouth when Bernhardt was able to strike a blow on Kazuma.

As the two men fought, Ayano and Lapis continued their own battle.

"I don't understand why you stand by Kazuma's side. It was obvious that he holds no feelings for you."

"I don't care if he doesn't love me. I won't let you distract me from killing you."

"And what if you do finish the job? What's next?" Lapis murmured.

But Ayano didn't dare answer. She only grew angrier, which seemed to fuel her flame, turning it into the Crimson Flame. Ayano smirked at Lapis' expression. It was still somewhat emotionless, but it had a hint of surprise.

Ayano took the opportunity to bury her beloved Enraiha into Lapis' chest. A howl of pain interrupted the chaotic fight that ensued between Kazuma and Bernhardt. Kazuma smirked when he saw that Ayano ha succeeded in killing Lapis.

Bernhardt on the other hand was horrified to see his most trusted servant be killed. He charged toward Ayano, but Kazuma stopped him by sending wind to him and cutting him. He wasn't able to kill him, but serious damage had been made.

Kazuma saw that Bernhardt still didn't give up. He charged toward Ayano and stabbed her. She growled in pain, but it wasn't enough to kill her. Bernhardt smirked, but was roughly pulled away from Ayano.

"Don't you dare touch her," Kazuma growled.

"You will pay for this, Kazuma." And with that, Bernhardt was gone. Kazuma's hatred disappeared. He shook his head and turned to Ayano, who was bleeding on the floor. He raced over to her and picked her up.

Ayano groaned in pain. The injury was painful, but it wasn't enough to kill her unless she didn't treat it immediately.

"Kazuma, what the hell happened to you?!"

"Nothing. Just shut up and let me take care of this."

He began to heal her by using his contractor abilities. Ayano gasped in pain as she was being healed.

"Why did you get all crazy all of a sudden? What is wrong with you? Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not important, Ayano. I'm taking you back to my place so you can rest."

Ayano began to protest. "I am not going anywhere with you, stupid pervert! Don't touch me!"

"Ayano, I promise I won't do anything to you. Just let me help you, stupid brat."

Ayano growled as Kazuma gently picked her up and flew back to his apartment. She struggled as they flew, making Kazuma tighten his grip.

"If I let you fall, you'll splatter onto the ground and then I'll have to clean it up. You don't want that, do you princess? I certainly don't feel like cleaning your mess up," Kazuma mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

Kazuma chuckled as the hotheaded princess continued to struggle. '_Maybe I should drop her. That might give her a good scare.'_

Kazuma smirked and decided to go with his plan. He stopped flying and stared into Ayano's eyes. She turned bright red under his strong gaze. He then leaned into her, their lips only millimeters away, when suddenly, Ayano was gone, and a scream filled the sky.

"KAZUMA! SAVE ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Kazuma laughed as Ayano was getting closer to the concrete. He swooped in at the last second and carried her back to his apartment.

"Kaaaazzzzzuuuummmmmaaaaa. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Ayano screeched. She thrashed in his arms, making him groan in frustration.

"Ayano, calm down. That is why I don't want you to keep on fighting me! Unless you want me to kiss you so you can shut the hell up?"

Ayano instantly became quiet. Blushing, she muttered obscenities. Kazuma chuckled as they made it through his window. He set her down on his bed and walked off to get some supplies. He returned with the first aid kit.

"I thought you healed my wounds," Ayano said.

"I did, but it should still be cleaned. It wasn't healed completely. I'll clean you up first, then finish up the process."

Ayano nodded and lay down on the bed, patiently waiting for Kazuma to finish his job. She winced as he dabbed her wound.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Ayano stayed quiet and waited as he continued. Once he was finished, he stood up and placed the kit back where it belonged. He returned to where Ayano was and lifted her shirt to check the wound. It was clean. Now he could heal it completely.

"Ok, so this is going to hurt. I suggest you bite a pillow or something."

"Why will it hurt? It doesn't usually hurt."

"Well, you're kinda out of it when it happens. So it'll hurt now."

"Fine, just do it."

Kazuma nodded and placed his hands on her wound. He then proceeded to heal her.

A painful burning sensation was emitted. Ayano's eyes widened, and screams of pain erupted from her mouth. Like Kazuma had suggested, Ayano bit on her pillow, trying to muffle her screams. Tears rimmed her eyes and spilled over. She kept herself from thrashing as much as possible.

Soon, the pain was over, and an exhausted Kazuma collapsed onto the floor. Ayano gasped, the pain suddenly subsiding. Coughing, she carefully sat up.

"Sorry," Kazuma apologized. "If I had another way, I would use it. But it's over now. Your wound is gone."

Ayano peeked and saw no traces of a wound. She was surprised that the arrogant bastard was capable of doing such things.

"Th-thanks, Kazuma," she said. Kazuma chuckled. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, but it wasn't as noticeable as Ayano's.

"You look beautiful when you blush," Kazuma murmured. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to Ayano's. They both could feel the electricity that was emitted from the sweet kiss. It wasn't lustful, it was something else that was in the kiss.

Ayano's heart was pounding in her chest, her body instantly reacting to Kazuma's touch. She didn't want to be another toy for him. She couldn't.

She was about to pull away, when Kazuma did first.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ayano. I just need to feel you. I need you," he quietly murmured as he once again kissed her. Kazuma couldn't hold the emotions that he was feeling. All he knew was that he needed Ayano. And he was going to show her what she meant to him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long on updating. I've just been down in the dumps lately, but I'm back! And I'm still stuck on what to do with this story! Lovely isn't it? But I'll do my best on this! Thanks for everything, you guys are amazing! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** it means the world to me. I don't own KNS.**

**otakugirl1996: well she is badass. That's what she gets! Teehee. He needs to make her feel special, or she'll just cut his little buddy right off... I'd feel bad but I'd start laughing. And it was kinda sexy.**

**kazenostigmalover: thank you very much. It means the world that you reviewed!**

**kazenostigmafan4ever: thanks! I will do my best to make this story as awesome as possible!**

**Guest: well I'll try to make it better. It seems that most people like third POV too. Idk, I like both, but I think I'll keep it the way it is.**

**Guest: I will continue, don't worry! I'm not leaving this story how it is!**

**Krissy: I know! I hope he doesn't do anything stupid! We can always team up and kick his ass! Ayano would be able to help too!**

**well guys, I still can't believe that you guys like my story! It's crazy, but so awesome! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** it makes me a happy person! Yeah I know i say that a lot though.**

Ayano's mind was clouded by the sensation of Kazuma's kiss. His touch, his warmth, it was all she needed to feel. She wanted her first time to be special and memorable, not rushed.

They started to fall backwards onto the bed, with Kazuma on top of Ayano. His hands had raised her shirt just enough to feel her silky skin. Ayano shuddered, feeling his warm touch on her body.

Kazuma bit her bottom lip, asking permission, which she hesitantly granted. He slipped his tongue inside and explored her mouth, feeling every part of it. Ayano moaned, surprised that someone could bring her pleasure.

Something in her mind was telling her to stop, and she knew she had to, but her heart was telling her to continue, to finally be happy.

Kazuma began to pull off her shirt, his eyes widening as he saw part of Ayano's lacy pink bra. That's when Ayano snapped out of her trance.

"Stop, Kazuma," she said, bringing Kazuma to a halt. He was puzzled. Didn't she want this?

"What's wrong, Ayano? Why can we continue?"

"I just can't, Kazuma. Not after all that's happened. I can't just give myself to anyone. It has to be the one who wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I'm not some cheap slut."

She pulled down her shirt and stood up, fixing her messy self. She walked to the door. Kazuma stopped her.

"What do I have to do, then?"

"I don't know, but I can't do this. Not with you. It's obvious that I'm just your toy." Kazuma sighed heavily, his eyes gazing down to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, then looked back up to Ayano, who was staring at the door.

"You're not a toy, Ayano. Why would you think that?" Kazuma asked, walking over to Ayano, who stepped back.

"I just don't want to be a pawn in your twisted little game. I'm not a toy."

"Ayano..."

"No, Kazuma. Just stay away from me."

Ayano opened the door, then walked out, leaving a broken Kazuma behind. He sighed with frustration and plopped himself onto his bed.

_'What the hell have I been doing? What should I do, Tsui Ling?'_

Kazuma sighed, his heart aching as he thought about Ayano. '_Maybe I could take her out. Show her that my intentions are real and true. I don't want her to hate me. I...I care about her.' _Kazuma became determined to win Ayano's heart. All he had to do was make her fall in love with him, but show her that she meant so much to him. He realized that his feelings for Ayano were growing, but he honestly didn't like expressing them. This was going to be a little bit of a problem, but he would try and figure it out on the way.

With determination, Kazuma stood up and called a restaurant to make some reservations for himself and Ayano...

~~KNS~~

_'What is Kazuma even thinking? What does he even want with me? Ugh. Why can't he have a heart?_' Ayano thought as she lay in her bed, contemplating Kazuma's actions. Her heart couldn't take it anymore, but she wasn't going to show him that she was weak. No way. Ayano Kannagi is not weak.

She had stormed off from Kazuma's apartment, hating how he made her feel. She ran as fast as she could to her home and locked herself in her room, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

But that had happened hours ago, and quite frankly, she was tired of being cooped up in her room. So, she forced herself up and decided to go train for awhile, hoping to distract herself from thinking about Kazuma.

As she summoned Enraiha, she couldn't help but feel eyes watching her every move. She thought someone wanted to fight her, but as she concentrated on the person, she realized that she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Well, princess. I've got to say, I really didn't like how you left me like that in my apartment," Kazuma cooly said, finally walking out from between some trees that had successfully hidden him.

Ayano grew impatient with him. '_Why does he keep doing that?! I'll never get to train if he just interrupts me like that!'_

"What do you want, Kazuma?" Ayano questioned angrily.

"I want to propose a bet."

Ayano stood there, watching him carefully, not sure if he could be trusted.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you beat me, I'll leave you alone, and I won't bother you. But if I win, you have to go on a date with me. And you can't say no to the date," Kazuma replied. He was approaching Ayano, his eyes fixated on her confused face.

"A bet? And how would we settle this?"

"Fighting, of course. The Great Ayano Kannagi against me, the Amazing Kazuma Yagami," Kazuma said, his facial expression turning smug.

Ayano scoffed. "You think you can beat me? Oh it's on!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Let's do this. If I win, you leave me alone, and never bother me again?"

"That's what I said."

"Fine. It's on!"

Ayano gripped Enraiha and charged toward Kazuma, who waited until Ayano was close enough so he could hit her with a blast of wind. He was careful not to actually cause her any damage.

Ayano stumbled backwards, grumbling with annoyance.

"Is that all you've got, princess?"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Kazuma chuckled, loving how angry she became when he messed with her. Ayano's face grew red with anger as she once again charged for him. She shot fireballs while he was in the air. Kazuma easily dodged them.

He grew bored as she continued her tactic. He decided to make things a little bit interesting.

Kazuma floated down until he was face to face with Ayano. She then lunged toward him, successfully landing a punch. Kazuma was genuinely surprised by this, but took more amusement when Ayano lunged toward him again and tripped on a rock, landing on her face.

Kazuma couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter at the sight.

"Shut up, you pervert! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'd like to see you try, princess."

Ayano ran toward Kazuma, who simply just stepped to the side and grabbed her from behind. His hands landed on her waist. He spun her around so she faced him and cause her to fall to the ground, with him on top, pinning her body to the ground.

"I think it's fair to say that I won," Kazuma said, smirking as Ayano struggled against him.

"No you didn't! I'm not done with you!"

"Oh I think it's clear that I won."

"No you didn't!"

"Ayano," Kazuma said.

"WHAT?!"

"I won."

Kazuma smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, earning a gasp from Ayano once he stood up.

"I'll pick you up at seven. And dress fancy," Kazuma said as he walked away.

"KKKAAAAAZZZZZZUUUMMMAAAAA."

"What?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Keep dreaming. I don't think you'd be able to do that, considering that you have a crush on me."

Ayano fumed. She stormed back to the Kannagi home, grumbling and muttering obscenities about Kazuma. Once she entered her room, she had calmed down considerably. Them realization hit. She was going on a date with Kazuma Yagami...

** I hate how short the chapters are, so I'm going to get to work as soon as possible. See ya soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! How's it going? Well I just want to thank you so much for your support. You guys have no idea how good it makes me feel knowing that you guys actually enjoy this story! I get a fuzzy feeling whenever I get a review! So once again, I Don't own KNS. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I'd love to read what you guys think. So please review. I know I say that a lot. Thank you!**

**Krissy: lol. We could always find a way to give him explosive diarrhea. I'd totally do that. Then I'd just start laughing and almost pee my pants. Yeah we could try something! :D**

**Otakugirl1996: thanks. Yeah, he better be a gentleman, or else Ayano might have to beat the poo out of him.**

**Guest: awesome! Teehee.**

**keep those reviews coming, you guys! If you have any ideas or whatever you'd like to see, don't hesitate to tell me!**

Seven o'clock rolled by in a flash, and Ayano was putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. She decided to wear a nice black dress that stopped most high, and hugged her body very nicely. It had a v-neckline to it, which showed just the right amount of cleavage. Not too much, and not too little. It was just right.

She wore some black stilettos, and decided to put a tad bit of makeup not. Once she was finished, she looked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

_'Wow, I didn't think I would look this nice. Well, at least I think I do.'_

Her bright hair was flowing down her body in soft curls, which was something new to her, since it was either in a ponytail or just straight. Ayano thought it was a nice change.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Ren stuck his head inside and smiled at Ayano. "Wow, you look amazing, Ayano."

"Thanks, Ren. I totally needed that." She pecked his cheeks, earning a sweet little blush from the innocent boy.

"Oh, Kazuma's here. You should get going."

"Thanks, Ren. Walk me out?"

"Of course!"

Like a sweet little gentleman, Ren offered Ayano his arm and she gladly took it. She thought that was adorable. Ren is a fine young man.

When Kazuma came into view, his eyes immediately basked Ayano's beauty. She blushed when she noticed him.

He wore a nice suit that hugged his body nicely, bringing out the muscles in his arms. His hair was in its usual look, but it still looked great.

"Ready to go, princess?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go."

Kazuma chuckled. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it.

"Don't be afraid, princess. I won't bite... At least not now."

Ayano turned tomato red and tried to look away. '_Is he being serious? Oh man.'_

Kazuma led Ayano to his car. He opened the door and helped her inside. Surprised that he was being a gentleman, Ayano waited patiently as Kazuma went to the drivers side and got in. The ride to the restaurant was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

When they finally arrived, Kazuma helped Ayano out of the car and led her inside. They were taken to their table and ordered food.

"So, how are you liking your date so far, princess?"

"Shut up, Kazuma," Ayano grumbled. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was actually enjoying it.

"By the look on your face, I can see that you're clearly enjoying it."

Ayano blushed and glared at Kazuma. He only chuckled an took a sip of his wine.

Their food arrived shortly after, and they indulged themselves to the delicious food. Ayano moaned in delight as she continued to eat her food. When Kazuma heard her, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of tightness in his pants. He casually looked down, and sure enough, his little buddy was getting a little excited.

'_Damn it, not now. I can't have this right now!'_

"Kazuma! Hello?"

"Huh, oh."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," Kazuma said rather quickly. Ayano was a little suspicious, but she just shrugged it off.

Once they had finished their meal, they decided to skip on dessert and leave the expensive restaurant.

Instead of heading home right away, Kazuma had another surprise for Ayano.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"...no..."

Kazuma chuckled. "Oh what a shame. Too bad. We're still going."

Ayano grumbled and followed Kazuma to the car. Once they were inside, he drove them to a trail. They stepped out once they found a nice spot and began to walk on the tail.

"Where are we going, Kazuma?"

"Just trust me, princess. I'm sure you'll like it."

"But I want to know," Ayano insisted.

Kazuma took her hand and led her into an opening that some threes had created. When they stepped through it, Ayano's eyes widened. A beautiful small lake was plastered in the middle of the clearing. Vegetation made it look unbelievably beautiful. The moonlight made the water glisten. It was a breathtaking sight. Kazuma smirked as he watched Ayano looked around with wonder.

"Kazuma, this place is beautiful. How come I've never known about this place?"

"It's very secluded. I stumbled up it when I was looking for youma."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"For what?" Kazuma asked, his voice becoming gentle as he continued to gaze at the young woman.

"For bringing me here. It's beautiful."

"I wanted to make this date memorable. My intentions with you are real, Ayano." He strided over to Ayano and stood behind her, his chest touching her back. His arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

Ayano had tensed up, suddenly becoming nervous by the closeness of their bodies.

"K-Kazuma," Ayano said, her breath suddenly leaving her.

Kazuma placed his face on the crook of her neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her and breathed in her scent. He tightened his grip on her.

"K-Kazuma, I-I can't."

"You can't what, princess," he murmured against her skin.

"I can't be... Intimate with you. Not now. I want to go on dates with you. I want to see if you want an actual relationship with me."

"But I do, Ayano. I want to be as close to you as possible."

"I-I know, b-but I'm not r-ready."

"Ayan—"

"No, Kazuma. I'm not a cheap slut that you can just call up and have sex with. I want an actual relationship. I don't want to have sex, I want to make love."

Kazuma was frustrated. He needed to feel her against him, but it was harder than he thought. He sighed in defeat and let go of Ayano.

"I understand. Then I'll show you, I'll prove that I want this just as much as you do, but you'll have to let me prove it to you."

Ayano nodded. They stayed at the clearing, gazing at the stars and admiring the beauty of the landscape.

It must have gotten late, because before he knew it, Ayano was fast asleep in his arms. Kazuma chuckled when he saw her peaceful expression. His eyes were shining with admiration.

_'I can't believe this is happening. Thank you, Ayano. I guess love isn't such a bad thing after all. I guess Tsui Ling wanted me to finally be happy, even after all that's happened.'_

Kazuma stared into the night sky, gazing at a particular star that outshone all the others.

'_Thank you, Tsui Ling.'_

The breeze sent him a soft voice, a voice he knew far too well.

_"Be happy, Kazuma. I'll always be watching over you and Ayano. I love you."_

And the sweet voice disappeared. Kazuma smiled as a few tears escaped him. He was finally with someone who cared about him. All he had to do was keep her safe. He needed to protect her. And that's exactly what he was going to do...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi you guys! I hope everyone is having an awesome day! I bring to you the next chapter of Save Me. I don't own KNS. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** It means a lot if you do. it would be awesome to read all of your reviews, so don't be shy! Thanks for all of your support. You are all absolutely amazing!**

**kazenostigmalover: well I'm glad you enjoyed that. Ayano is quite the charming girl.**

**Otakugirl1996: Finally, he's not being and idiot and a flipping jerk! There's hope after all. Yup. Let's see how that works out for him.**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked it! **

**Krissy: Yeah, I hope he has fun with the explosive poop.**

**kazenostigmafan4ever: Thank you! I'll do my best to make it awesome!**

Four months later...

Kazuma was walking down to the Kannagi estate, flowers in his hands and a box that had a cake in it. He knew too well that Ayano was in love with sweets, and he had hoped that the little gift would brighten up her day, considering that she had been sick for a few days. Over the course of the four months that the couple had been together, Kazuma had learned that Ayano was filled with much more than anger and stubbornness. She had a wonderful heart, and was willing to sacrifice herself for the people she loved. It had been obvious that she cared about him when she had blocked a mortal attack that was meant for him when they were fighting Lapis and Bernhardt.

Even after what he had done to her, she still cared about him, to the point of actually dating him. Kazuma always kept his poker face on, but on the inside, he was screaming with joy. Even little Ren was ecstatic for the couple.

Without even realizing it, he had arrived at the Kannagi home. One of the maids led him to Ayano's room. She was sitting in bed with a book and some tea. When she turned her attention toward Kazuma, a soft smile broke out from her pale face. Her eyes were bright, even if she was as sick as a dog. To Kazuma, she was perfect in every way.

"Well hello there, princess. How the future head holding up?"

Ayano rolled her eyes at him and just chuckled.

"Shut up, you pervert. I'm getting better. It was only the stupid flu. I just can't wait to get back to training. I miss Enraiha."

"I know, but the doctor did say that you had to take it easy for a few more days once you're feeling better."

Ayano groaned. "I know. This is so stupid. I just want to get out there and kick some youma ass. Or I could always just kick your stupid pervy ass."

Kazuma smirked. "But you love this sexy ass way too much to actually cause it any harm. You wouldn't be able to do it even if you tried."

"Shut up, you arrogant bastard."

"You know you love me, Ayano," Kazuma said, his trademark smirk making an appearance. His eyes raked in Ayano's appearance. She was wearing pink pajamas that brought out her chest, allowing Kazuma to have a nice view of her chest. Her curves were taunting him, and he knew Ayano didn't realize the affect she had on him.

The couple have been dating for months, yet, they haven't been intimate with each other. Kazuma wanted her first time to be special, but he would become frustrated when he would initiate anything. Ayano would immediately push him back, telling him that she wasn't ready.

"Hello, earth to Kazuma. Get your head out of the gutter, dumbass."

"What?"

"What's up with you, Kazuma? You seemed out of it."

"Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Oh and what was that?"

"It wasn't anything important. Don't worry, Ayano."

"You know we can talk about anything, right?"

"I know. Thank you."

Ayano's eyes were filled with devotion and unconditional love for the young wind magic user. Her eyes sparkled like the beautiful stars that shined above in the night sky. Kazuma couldn't believe that he had wanted to cause her harm. Now that he was with her, everything completely changed. Ayano had managed to change him, and he was content with the fact that he wasn't on a rampage any longer, and it was all thanks to Ayano.

When Kazuma looked back at Ayano, his pants suddenly tightened. He grew a little uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore the fact that Ayano was eating some of her cake in a very provocative manner. She moaned in pleasure when she took a bite of her piece, and licked her lips when some of the frosting had missed her mouth. She sighed and continued to eat, completely oblivious to the lust-filled wind magic user.

Kazuma tried to distract himself, but found it impossible as Ayano continued to moan. Minutes passed, and Kazuma's hard on was beginning to ache painfully.

He looked over to Ayano and found her finished with her cake. She smiled at him when she caught him staring at her. She failed to notice his darkened eyes.

"Ayano," Kazuma said, his voice dripping with desire. He stood up and walked over to her bed.

"What is it, Kazuma?"

He didn't say anything. He gently pushed her back on her bed and climbed over her. His lips crashed onto hers, taking Ayano completely by surprise. Kazuma parted her legs and settled in between her. Ayano was still in shock by his sudden action. She gave into him as he nipped at her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter her mouth. His tongue quickly entered her, and began to explore her warm and sweet mouth. He was grateful that she had eaten that cake, because her mouth tasted so sweet.

Ayano moaned in pleasure, which only added to Kazuma's own desire. He smirked as he continued to kiss her. One of his hands slipped under her shirt, only to ride up her belly until it had reached its destination. Ayano gasped when she felt Kazuma palm her breast. She was then brought back to reality. They were in her room, and anyone could just barge in, interrupting their hot and steamy make out session.

"Kazuma, stop," Ayano managed to say.

Kazuma moved his lips to her neck, and managed to talk, but it was muffled.

"Why? Don't you want this?"

"I-I do, it's just that we're here in my room, and someone could just come in. Besides, I-I don't know if I-I'm ready for this."

Kazuma growled in frustration, but nodded. He climbed off of her and took a seat on her bed. He was pissed, and Ayano knew it.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I know you want this, but I'm still not ready. I want it to be special."

"I know. It's just getting a little harder for me. I haven't had... An intimate encounter in months. And I want to do it with you, not some slutty woman. You just have to understand that I have needs too."

"I know."

Kazuma sighed. He stood up, wanting to leave and just take care of himself in private.

He walked over to Ayano and kissed her softly, but he didn't feel so into it than he usually was. Once he said goodbye, he walked out and left to go back home.

~~KNS~~

Ayano felt guilty for not being able to fulfill Kazuma's desires. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't do it. She was afraid. But that was normal. She just hoped that she would be able to make love to him soon. She actually had an idea for their four month anniversary. She wanted to cook him a lovely dinner, and hopefully, give herself to him, in body and in soul.

She blushed as she thought of this. _'Maybe this will be a great anniversary gift for him. It's what he's been wanting, and I've been wanting this myself. I just hope I don't screw it up. That would suck.'_

Ayano smiled. It was perfect. Their anniversary was only a week away, which gave her enough time to carefully plan everything. She needed to go shopping for an outfit, which will hopefully capture Kazuma's interest.

She smiled deviously. Oh yeah. Their anniversary was surely going to be unforgettable...

**A/N: Sorry if it's short and if it's OOC. I don't know how this is going to work out. I didn't want to make missions, since I kinda find them a little boring. I'm more into romance and stuff, but I try to keep the action in there. Hopefully you'll like it. I think the next chapter is going to be the anniversary dinner, so be on the lookout for that. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dear readers! I can't believe how much you guys have been supporting my story. I can't thank you enough! I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but if everyone still loves this story, I will probably make a sequel. It's up to you guys. But I think it would take me a while since school is almost going to start and I'm taking a ton of advanced classes. Hopefully I'll be able to make more stories, but that's certain, I will not stop writing. It's so much fun! I would totally love to read all of your amazing stories! I want everyone who writes to know that I will totally support you! Thank you all for everything! ****PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own KNS. **

**kazenostigmafan4ever: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**KMaaz: Thank you! I hope to continue this for a little while, if not, I might plan a sequel. Still not so sure though. I guess it depends on how people like this story, but so far, it's going pretty well.**

**Otakugirl1996: Yeah poor dude. Four months without having his sexy time is a while for him. I hope you like this chapter because it's the anniversary. (;**

A week later...

Ayano was in her room, preparing herself for her big night with Kazuma. She had talked it over with him, excluding the most important topic, and they both agreed to spend their anniversary in his apartment. Alone.

Kazuma was completely clueless, which Ayano was expecting. When she told Kazuma that she wanted to spend their anniversary together in his apartment, he was a little hesitant.

_**Flashback**_

_Ayano was in Kazuma's arms, both watching a stupid movie that didn't actually capture their interest. Ayano had been feeling much better and was finally able to step out of the house without worrying anyone. Kazuma sighed in utter boredom, not wanting to watch the movie any longer. He noticed that Ayano was looking everywhere else but the TV, so Kazuma decided to turn it off._

_"Why'd you turn it off?" Ayano asked, standing up to stretch her body._

_"What was the point of watching that ridiculous movie if we weren't even going to watch it in the first place?"_

_"I thought it was going to be interesting, not bore us to death!"_

_"Well, princess, that movie sucked. Next time, let me pick it."_

_"Fine," Ayano grumbled._

_Kazuma rolled his eyes and stood up and walked to his kitchen. He returned with two bottles of water. Handing one to Ayano, he took his seat back on his sofa. Ayano was biting her lip, unsure of how to approach him._

_"What's on your mind, princess?"_

_"Huh? Oh I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I wanted to spend our anniversary here together. Just us alone. No distractions whatsoever."_

_Kazuma was puzzled. He was sure Ayano would want to go out to a fancy restaurant and just have a nice night out. He was suspicious._

_"Why would you want to spend it here? I thought you would want to go out or something."_

_"I-I know, but I just wanted to be with you alone. Is that too much to ask for?"_

_Kazuma sighed. Angering the princess was the last thing he wanted._

_"Fine, we can spend it here."_

_Ayano mentally did a victory dance, but she kept her poker face on._

_"Awesome. Anyways, I wanted to do something for dinner, but I want you out of here so I can prepare it for that day, ok?"_

_"What are you planning to do, Ayano?" Kazuma questioned, his eyes scrutinizing in suspicion._

_"It's for me to know, and you to find out."_

_Kazuma rolled his eyes. Now he was curious as to what Ayano was planning for him._

**_End of Flashback_**

Ayano smiled. Her anniversary was surely going to be unforgettable. When Ayano looked at the time, she saw that it was almost six-thirty. She rushed to finish her outfit and dashed out the door. Jugo chuckled at Ayano's eagerness of getting out of the estate. He was happy to see his daughter finally be happy with a man that would surely make her life worth living. Jugo was grateful that Kazuma had decided to enter their lives once again, but how long would that happiness last?

Scurrying along the streets, Ayano finally arrived to Kazuma's apartment. He had given her the key to his place, allowing her to set up everything. With the ingredients already in the refrigerator, Ayano began to cook an Italian dish. She took her time preparing the bread sticks, the salad, and the pasta. As the aroma hit her, she smiled to herself in satisfaction. It was unbelievable. The delicious smells were intoxicating. She knew Kazuma would be licking his fingers with this dish.

Once everything was done cooking, she looked over to the clock and saw that was almost time for Kazuma to arrive. He decided to spend the day just looking around and enjoying the wonderful weather. So the fact that Kazuma was actually out and enjoying himself comforted Ayano.

After the food was carefully placed on the dining table, Ayano rushed to his bedroom to put some scented candles and roses around his bed. Her heart began to speed up as she thought of Kazuma, hovering over her, and peppering her skin with soft kisses. She trembled and was eager for Kazuma to arrived. Ayano wanted to make sure that they were both going to be safe, so she had searched his room and found what they would both be needing: protection.

Ayano blushed when she saw them. They were safely stored in a drawer, so they would be easy to find. After preparing the room, Ayano walked back to the dining room and smiled as she saw that everything was absolutely perfect. She had also made sure to bring her bag that contained her sexy outfit for the night. It was a pair of panties and a transparent top that was loose and had some ruffles on it. The top was a hot pink, and her panties matched it. She giggled when she saw it. She had to make sure that she looked perfect for Kazuma; she wanted their anniversary to be perfect and unforgettable.

Checking the clock once again, the time showed that it was eight o'clock, and Kazuma would be home very soon. She decided to watch some TV to pass the time before he arrived. Thirty minutes into the program, Ayano heard someone unlocking the door. She smiled and turned off the TV. Kazuma walked in with a bouquet of roses, and looked up to see Ayano standing there, smiling with bright eyes. He chuckled and quickly shut the door and took three strides before he stood in front of her.

"Well, hello there."

"H-hi, Kazuma."

"How was your day?" he murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss. Before Ayano had time to speak, their lips had already touched, and their lips moved together. Feeling her tremble, Kazuma smirked as he nipped at her bottom lip, silently asking for permission, but Ayano pulled away, not wanting to ruin everything she had planned, even if it was a simple little plan, it meant everything to her.

Before he could ask, Ayano spoke. "I made us dinner."

"You did?" Kazuma asked, astonished that Ayano was capable of cooking.

"Why are you so surprised?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I never thought you would be able to cook. That's a nice surprise," Kazuma said smirking. He chuckled when Ayano's face turned red with anger; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for the surprise."

"Y-you're welcome."

He smiled. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the dining room and basked in the food. Pasta, bread sticks, and a salad decorated the table. He saw that candles were illuminating the table, and all that was needed were flowers. Ayano took the roses from him and went to search for a vase. Once she found it, she poured some water, and placed the roses in the vase, and set it on the table.

"The roses are beautiful. Thanks, Kazuma."

"So the princess likes flowers, eh? I might have to buy them more often."

"Oh whatever." Kazuma sat down and watched as Ayano filled his plate with food. Once she set it in front of him, he dug in. Ayano quickly filled her own plate with food and sat down. She watched as Kazuma ate his food, moaning every so often. She blushed.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Damn. You need to cook more often."

"That's good news. I would've kicked your ass if you didn't like it."

"Way to ruin the moment, princess."

"My pleasure," she grumbled.

They continued to eat, every so often talk a little, but they were mostly concentrated on finishing their dinner. Kazuma finished first, and leaned back in his seat, watching Ayano as she finished up her meal. Once they were done, Ayano took both dishes and put them in the sink. She then walked back to where Kazuma was. He was getting his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ayano asked, completely puzzled by Kazuma.

"I'm taking you home. It's late, and I don't want Jugo to be up in my ass."

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Tell me about what?"

"I-I'm spending the night here. Father said that it was fine. We don't have any missions or anything important planned."

Kazuma stared at her, his eyes searching for something, but all he could find was nervousness. She was nervous, but why?

"So you want to go to bed? With me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well you can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa or something."

_'How clueless can he be?_' Ayano thought to herself. _'He seriously has no idea! And I thought he was smart!'_

Ayano began walking to his bedroom, when he suddenly stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm getting your anniversary gift. It's in a bag."

"Ayano..." Kazuma began.

"No, Kazuma. I wanted to get this for you. I-I love you."

Kazuma stopped. Had he heard her right? She just told him that she loved him. His cheeks began to redden just a little bit, but thankfully, Ayano had disappeared into his room. Five minutes later, Ayano called out to him.

"Kazuma? Can you come in here?"

He sighed. "Coming."

When he entered the bedroom, he was taken aback by what he saw. Rose petals decorated the floor and bed, and scented candles illuminated the dim room. It wasn't too bright, but it provided the perfect atmosphere.

"Kazuma..." Ayano breathed out. She sounded nervous. When Kazuma heard her, his attention turned toward the bathroom. There stood in all her glory, a beautiful Ayano, dressed in her panties and transparent top. Desire suddenly began to fill Kazuma as he took in her breathtaking appearance. A light pink blush decorated her usual pale cheeks.

"Ayano, what's all this?"

"I-I wanted to make this anniversary special. I-I know that you've been wanting us to become... Intimate, and I wanted to make you happy tonight."

"Ayano, you shouldn't do something you're not ready to do."

"But I AM ready. I want you to make me yours, Kazuma."

Kazuma continued to stare at her. There was determination in her eyes, and that made Kazuma begin to lose his control. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look breathtaking. And all this is for me. I think I can live with that."

Ayano blushed and was about to speak, but was cut off by Kazuma's lips.

The kiss was filled with passion and desire. They've been waiting for this for such a long time, and it was finally happening. Kazuma began to walk backwards while he held Ayano in his arms, their lips moving in synchronization. He nipped at her bottom lip, silently asking for permission, and she gladly gave it to him, without a sign of hesitation.

Ayano moaned when she felt his tongue against her own. Pleasure spread throughout her body, and she shivered. Kazuma opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you ok? We don't have to do this."

"No. I'm ready." She crashed her lips onto Kazuma's, taking the wind magic user completely by surprise. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, making it the best one he had ever had with any woman.

He turned their bodies until Ayano's back was facing the bed. They gently felt onto it. Kazuma then attached his lips to her neck, gently nipping and licking at her pulse point. A sultry moan was emitted from Ayano as he continued. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her body. She moaned when she felt his hard on against her core.

He grinded against her, emitting a moan of his own. Kazuma couldn't wait any longer, but he wanted this special night to last as long as possible. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, but Ayano stopped him.

"Let me help you," she murmured against his lips. She kissed him as she slowly unbuttoned him. Once she was done, she slid his shirt off of his elbows and threw it onto the floor. Kazuma then proceeded to unbuckle his pants, his eyes gazing into Ayano's. He successfully undid his pants and slid them off. He stood in front of her, his toned body causing Ayano to salivate. He chuckled when he saw the hunger in her eyes.

Climbing on top of her, he kissed her. He made sure to make all of his movements as slow and as romantic as possible, and by the reaction from Ayano, he was succeeding. Kazuma noticed that Ayano was still wearing too many articles of clothing, so he began to lift her top off of her. Ayano helped him by lifting herself off of the bed. Once the top was on the floor, Kazuma gazed at Ayano's body. She was breathtaking. Her curves were beautiful, and her breasts were perfect.

"You're so beautiful, Ayano."

Ayano blushed and looked away, not being able to handle Kazuma's intense gaze. He then gently pushed Ayano back onto the bed, and proceeded to slip her panties off of her. His desire soared when he finally laid his eyes on Ayano's completely naked body. She was perfect in every way. Her body would finally be his; she would finally make her his.

Kazuma slipped his boxers off, and went to his drawer. Once he found the piece of protection, he made his way back to Ayano. She was staring at the ceiling, her hands gripping the sheets. He knew she was nervous, and he would make it as pleasurable as possible.

He climbed onto Ayano and put his index finger to her lips.

"Suck them," he commanded. She was puzzled, but she did as she was told. She swirled her tongue around his finger, and he then pulled it out. It was covered perfectly with her saliva, which was perfect for lubrication. He then slid his hand down until it was at her entrance. He swirled his finger and carefully inserted it inside her. Ayano gasped, the sensation was something that she had never experienced. She arched her back when Kazuma curled his finger, hitting her sweet spot dead on.

"Kazuma," Ayano gasped. She whimpered when he inserted another finger, then a third. He pumped into her, feeling her, loving the way she clenched around him. She then moaned loudly when she came.

He pulled his fingers out and examined them. They were coated with her juices, so he coated his hard member with it. When he deemed that it was sufficiently coated, he stared into Ayano's eyes.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise it'll get better."

"I-I trust you Kazuma."

He kissed her and proceeded to line himself at her entrance. He inched his way slowly, feeling her resistance. Ayano whimpered in pain, tears forming. Kazuma caressed her cheek and finally pushed himself completely inside her. Ayano screamed in pain, the tears finally spilling. Kazuma cooed, and tried to soothe Ayano. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him still.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

"I-It's ok."

Minutes passed, and Ayano began to slowly thrust back. Kazuma looked into her eyes. She nodded, signaling that he could move. He slowly pulled out and made his way back inside her. She moaned at the incredible sensation. He closed his eyes and moaned at Ayano's tight body.

"Ayano..." Kazuma moaned. His thrusts gradually increased and remained steady. He didn't want to cause Ayano anymore pain, and the pace he was keeping, made him go crazy. He had never made love before, and when he realized that this was what true love was like, he knew that it was something he would never let go of.

Kazuma moaned into Ayano's neck. She clutched onto his body, never wanting to let go. Their cries of pleasure filled the room, and their love radiated into each thrust, each kiss, each caress. Kazuma knew Ayano was reaching her climax, she was clenching around him deliciously. She then cried out as she came, which sent Kazuma over the edge. He finally came, his thrusts slowing down, and his body convulsed from the pleasurable sensation.

They both lay in bed, their bodies intertwined with each other. Kazuma was stoking Ayano's hair, his breathing returning to normal. Ayano was staring at the ceiling, her body shaking slightly from the intense love making the couple had shared.

"Are you ok?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm more than ok. I'm so happy. Thank you."

"I love you, Ayano."

"I love you, too."

And with that, the couple drifted off into a peaceful slumber...

**A/N: So how was that? I hope it was good. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** They make me happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the support on the last chapter. I wasn't so sure how that one turned out. Anyways I just wanted to say that I will be ending this story soon, I don't know how many chapters are left, but it will be soon. So once again, thanks for your support! You guys totally made writing so much fun. **

**Funkymonkey 321: Thanks! I'm so happy that you love it! Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Otakugirl1996: Yeah it was! Damn, Kazuma is one sexy dude! I hope this leads to something!**

**Guest: yyyyeeeaaahhhh!**

**Wizardoftv: Thank you! I'll do my best to update this story as often as possible.**

**A/N: So I've decided that i will end this story in a few more chapters. I don't think I'm gonna go over 20 chapters. So yeah... But there's a possibility of a sequel, but that is up to you guys to decide. I am still not sure. But if i do, I'll probably try to write most of it out first, and then get it on here. so once again, thanks. I don't own KNS. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

The next morning, Kazuma awoke to feel a warm body curled up against his side. For a moment, he wasn't sure who it was, but the events from the night before suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He smirked when he saw part of Ayano's naked body.

_'Finally, the princess is all mine,_' he thought. He chuckled. Ayano was definitely something. He never would've thought that Ayano would be daring. He thought he would have to ask Ayano to marry him before they did anything intimate, but it happened sooner than he thought. It was surely going to be engraved into his memories for the rest of his life, and he was content with that.

Ayano suddenly began to stir, snapping Kazuma out of his thoughts. He smiled when Ayano opened her eyes.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"

Ayano stretched before she answered. "I feel sore."

"Well that's what happens when you have sex."

Ayano froze. "What?! W-we had s-sex?" Ayano's face turned tomato red when she realized she was naked. She squealed and grabbed for the bed sheets, but Kazuma stopped her.

"Why are you trying to cover up, princess? I saw everything already."

"Oh man," Ayano groaned. Kazuma smirked. He leaned into her and captured her lips with his. They then began to fall back onto the bed, Kazuma's hard on poking at her. Ayano moaned when Kazuma began to knead her breast. He gently stroked her, pleasuring her.

"Why don't we show each other how much we love the other. Maybe that will help you feel better," Kazuma murmured against her lips. Ayano nodded and parted her legs so Kazuma could settle himself in between her. He grabbed protection and then settled himself. Ayano was blushing and was looking away from him.

_'Even after last night, she's still so shy._'

He captured her lips with his own and pressed his body to her. Feeling her chest against him made him moan. He loved the way Ayano's body was pressed up against him. He rubbed his erection against her wet folds, allowing her juices to coat him. Once he deemed her ready, he slowly inched himself inside her. Ayano whimpered, still not completely used to his impressive size. She wrapped her arms around his body and held onto him tightly. Once Kazuma was inside her, he waited, until Ayano thrusted back very gently.

His lips found her neck, and he began to suck at her pulse point, eliciting a delicious moan from Ayano.

"K-Kazum-ma," Ayano moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and helped him with his thrust. Kazuma moaned, his thrust becoming faster and harder. Ayano arched her back into him, her hard nipples brushing against his chest.

"A-Ayan-no."

Kazuma could feel that Ayano was reaching her peak by the way she clenched around his member. A few more thrusts, and she came.

"KAZUMA!"

Kazuma bit down on Ayano's shoulder once he let himself go. He slowed down his thrusts until he could give no more. He lay there on top of Ayano as the two finally came down from their high.

He looked at her, his eyes shining bright as he saw that Ayano was smiling at him, with eyes filled with love.

"I love you, Kazuma."

Kazuma smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, too."

~~KNS~~

Ayano and Kazuma finally left the apartment and headed back to the Kannagi home. Jugo wanted to speak with them about an important mission. He had said that it was urgent.

Once the couple had arrived, they made their way to the meeting room, where Jugo was quietly sipping his tea.

"Ah, there you two are. How was your anniversary date?"

Ayano and Kazuma blushed and looked away.

"It was nice," Ayano mumbled.

"Am I going to expect grandchildren anytime soon?"

"FATHER!"

"Well, it is a valid question. Anyway, back to important matters. I've received some information of extremely powerful youma roaming close. But something doesn't feel right. It's like they're searching for someone. Do you know anything, Kazuma?"

Kazuma knew it was Bernhardt, and he didn't want to risk Ayano getting hurt, even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"Yes. I have a feeling that I know who it is."

"Excellent. I want you and Ayano to leave as soon as possible. Ren will join you."

"No."

Ayano faced Kazuma. "What?"

"You and Ren are not going with me. I have to face this alone. I don't want to risk your safety."

"I can take care of myself, Kazuma," Ayano growled.

"I know you can, but you'd only be in the way. You would be a nuisance."

Ayano was furious. "WHAT?!"

"It's better if you and Ren remain here, in case something goes wrong."

"I'm going with you," Ayano insisted.

"Ayano, let's talk in your room."

"Fine."

She stood up and stormed out of the meeting room. Kazuma sighed and looked at Jugo. He gave him a reassuring smile. Kazuma nodded and stood up and walked to Ayano's room. When he entered, she was on the floor, her face red with fury.

"Ayano," he murmured.

"Why the hell can't I go with you?!"

Kazuma sighed and made his way to her bed. His hand stroked Ayano's hair lovingly.

"I can't risk you and Ren getting hurt. What if something happened to you? Do you think I would be able to live with myself knowing that you and I could have been together? Married.?"

"Married?"

"Ayano, I love you. When I came back, all I wanted was revenge. But then you entered my live again...and...you saved me. All I thought was important was revenge, but you showed me how to love again. I want to come back to you. That's why I have to do this. Please understand."

Ayano stayed silent. She sighed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kazuma, bringing him close to her chest. The beating of her heart soothed him.

"I love you, too. Just promise me that you'll come back, ok?"

"I promise."

And with that, Ayano leaned down and sealed the promise with a kiss...

**A/N: So... I don't know how i feel about this... Hopefully you guys liked it?... Anyways, ****PLEASE REVIEW******


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't I just suck at updating? Yeah I do! Sorry about taking so long. I've been having a really crazy week, and it's only going to get crazier with school starting soon. Hopefully this makes up for it! Thank you all so much for your support. It means the world to me! I'm probably going to be ending this story in like the next two chapters or so. Be on the lookout for that! I also wanted to ask you guys if you wanted a sequel. If I get enough people to actually want one, then I will probably write one, so tell me if you guys want one. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** i dont own KNS.**

**KMaaz: LOL. Don't worry about it. Well if I get enough people to want a sequel, then there is a really high possibility of a sequel, but it might take me awhile since school is going to start. I would like to write it out first and then publish it, but we'll have to see.**

**Guest: We'll see. J**

**Otakugirl1996: Well thank you. I'm glad you liked their sexy time. Hopefully he'll make it back to her. I want them to make awesome babies, and to fight!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Soulwriter51: Well here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Krissy: LOL. It would be hilarious. Thanks. She's a naughty little girl. Teehee.**

The next morning, Kazuma was preparing to leave for the mission. He had spent the night with Ayano, realizing that it could be the last time he would see her, but he wasn't sure if he was going to live or not. That night, the two had spent their time talking and kissing each other. Telling the other how much they loved the other. Ayano was terrified that she wouldn't see him, but she had to trust him.

Once Kazuma was finished getting ready, he decided to spend a few more precious minutes with his beloved.

"I hate this, Kazuma. Why can't I go with you?"

"We already discussed this, Ayano. It's too dangerous for you. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"But I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know, Ayano, but I'm still not willing to risk it. You've already been hurt twice. Do you think I'm going for a third time?"

"No, but-"

"No, Ayano. I'm done with this discussion."

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma began to walk out of her room, not wanting to be there for a minute longer. Ayano ran out of the room and crashed into his, wrapping her arms around his body, not wanting to ever let go of him. Kazuma closed his eyes and stood there, soaking in her sweet embrace.

"I love you, Kazuma. With all of my heart. Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise," he murmured.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Ayano, bringing her closer to his chest. Ayano buried her face in his chest and breathed in his heavenly scent.

'This could be the last time I'll ever see you. Please stay safe,' Ayano thought.

Kazuma then broke away from her, only to lift her chin and lean down, meeting her lips for one last kiss. He savored every moment, every little reaction he got from Ayano. He bit her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. She gave it to him without a second thought. His tongue mapped out every inch of Ayano's mouth, knowing that it could be the very last time he would kiss the hot-headed fire magic user. He tangled his hands in her hair, loving the way the silk strands felt against his rough hands. Her scent was intoxicating. He loved it all.

After all they've been through; Kazuma finally realized what it was to be in love once again. Ayano had saved him from himself, and for that, he was eternally grateful.

"I have to go," Kazuma murmured against her lips. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her eyes were filled with pain, but she nodded. She reluctantly let go of him and followed him out the door.

"I promise that I'll come back. And when I do, it'll just be me and you against the world. I promise that I'll come back safe."

"I know you will. I love you, Kazuma. And if you do die, I will dig you up from you grave and murder you again," she muttered.

"Only you could do that," he chuckled. "Goodbye, Ayano. I'll see you soon." And with that, the wind magic user walked off, sparing one last glance at a heartbroken Ayano.

'Protect him, Tsui Ling. Make sure he comes back safe,' Ayano thought.

~~KNS~~

Kazuma flew to the location of the youmas source. He suddenly became alert when he heard a voice.

"Ah, my dear friend. So nice of you to finally join me. I have missed you dearly, my boy."

"Come out and show yourself, Bernhardt! Stop hiding like a coward and fight me!"

"My, my. Well wouldn't you like that? But wouldn't you like to face my dear associate first before we fight, that is, if you survive."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Suddenly, Kazuma could feel another presence. He turned around and was astonished to fine Lapis. She was completely unscathed, and still wore the same dead expression.

"Hello, Kazuma. Nice to see that you're still alive."

"I wish I could say the same, but the truth is, I wish you were dead. I thought Ayano had killed you."

"She managed to injure me, but not to the point of death. My master saved me, and now I must return the favor," she said, her face and voice void of any emotion. Her enormous weapon appeared before her, and with incredible strength, she swung her weapon at Kazuma, who easily managed to dodge the attack. He shot a blast of wind. Lapis easily deflected the attack with her blade, and then lunged toward Kazuma.

"You know you cannot win, Kazuma. What is the point of trying?"

Kazuma growled in anger, not allowing her words faze him. All he wanted was for this mess to finally come to an end.

"Maybe if I killed Ayano, this battle would be more interesting."

"Don't you dare bring in Ayano! She has nothing to do with this!"

Lapis took advantage of Kazuma's distraction and made a successful blow to his side. He growled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching himself.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lapis murmured her expression completely void of emotions.

Kazuma grunted and lunged toward Lapis, hoping to land a successful blow to the Tsui Ling look-a-like. He hated how Lapis was able to manipulate him by using Ayano, even if she wasn't present.

The two continued to battle, Bernhardt watching with a bored expression. He wanted to make this much more interesting, but he didn't know how. When Lapis had mentioned Ayano, Bernhardt had analyzed Kazuma's reaction, knowing that if he was able to get Ayano and use her as a distraction, then the battle would be easily won, with Bernhardt and Lapis being victorious.

A twisted smile appeared on Bernhardt's face, a malicious laugh erupting from him.

"Maybe I can make this little game much more interesting."

Kazuma was giving it his all. He wouldn't let these twisted beings succeed in destroying him or the people he loved.

But suddenly, a heart wrenching scream filled the air. A scream he was all too familiar with. Without hesitating, he dashed to the location of the scream. What he saw there, made him want to vomit.

There lay his beloved, being tortured by Bernhardt. She was floating above his head, blood flowing from her mouth. He was suddenly reminded of Tsui Ling once again.

He realized that history was repeating itself once again. He was going to lose the one he loved once again.

"Ayano!" he cried out, rushing over to her, only to be launched back by a barrier. "Fuck!" He sent blades of wind to the barrier, hoping to successfully destroy it and make his way to Ayano.

"My, my. What do we have here? My dear boy, you can't possibly think that you will be able to defeat me, can you? I took away your precious Tsui Ling, now I'm taking away Ayano. Maybe I can turn her into my servant. Don't you think that's a swell idea?"

"You sick man! Let her go! I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Bernhardt challenged. A smirk appeared on his face when he heard Ayano's scream.

Kazuma was filled with rage, his eyes changing color once again. Kazuma was once again losing himself. He was losing everything, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything.

He lunged toward Bernhardt, only to be stabbed by Lapis. Kazuma cried out in pain. Tears began to form when he looked over to Ayano's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry Ayano. I failed you. Please forgive me…" and with that, the darkness consumed him.

**A/N: Um… Don't hate me! I don't know what I'm doing! Or do I? We'll see what happens in the next chapter. See you all soon! ***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been crazy, and I'm already tired! Hopefully you'll like this chapter. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** They make me super happy!**

**Krissy: Hahaha, well idk what will happen, but you'll have to read to find out! I do too! I wonder what their babies would be like.**

**Otakugirl1996: Hahahaha, sorry! I try to keep some suspense. I hope it worked! But I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: I hope so too. She needs to kick some booty!**

**Guest: Sorry! We'll have to see what happens to them, don't we?**

**Rosa: I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one! Though I'm not sure how it turned out.**

"Hurry up, Ren! We have to find Kazuma!" Ayano yelled back to her cousin, who was running behind her, trying to keep up her rapid pace.

"I'm trying, Ayano! But you gotta slow down! I'm sure he's alright!"

"I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just can't stop thinking about him."

They continued to run, increasing their speed every few feet. Ayano knew they were arriving to his location. She could faintly feel his presence, and that's what scared her the most.

When the duo arrived to their destination, Ayano was horried with the sight before her.

Kazuma was on the ground, dying before her eyes, and a replica of herself was floating close to him, covered in blood. Bernhardt was laughing maniacally as he saw that Kazuma was taking his last few breaths.

"Aw, my dear boy, it seems you are finally at a loss, don't you think?" Bernhardt smirked, walking towards Kazuma's beaten body.

"I-I will k-kill you, Bernhardt," he gasped.

The two were oblivious to Ayano and Ren's presence. She couldn't take the pain as she continued to watch her beloved die before her eyes.

"KAZUMA!" she screamed in pain. Her eyes filled with tears, and Enraiha materialized. The Crimson Flame was fueled by her pain and anger. She charged forward, not even bothering to watch Kazuma's reaction when he saw the she was still alive and healthy. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bought Bernhardt with all her strength. The love she felt for the young wind artist gave her a new sense of strength she never felt before.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BERNHARDT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Ayano lunged, narrowly missing Bernhardt. He chuckled when she saw how furious she became.

"My dear girl, I'm very impressed by how strong you have become. But it's a shame that you won't be able to beat me, let alone save your precious boy toy."

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" she hissed. Bernhardt was laughing maniacally, and didn't notice when Ren shot a purifying flame toward him. He hissed at the young boy when it almost hit him, but he failed to notice Ayano once again lunging toward him, successfully stabbing him with her trusty weapon.

His eyes widened when he realized what had just occurred. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground clutching himself. His searched for his trustworthy servant, Lapis, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, Lapis," he growled. She had escaped when the battle had ensued.

"Any last words before you die, Bernhardt," Ayano spat.

Bernhardt smirked. "Yes I do. Fuck. You." And with that, his body became lifeless.

Ayano smiled in relief. They had finally defeated Bernhardt, and now they could finally be in peace.

"We did it, Ren! We actually beat him!" she exclaimed. She ran toward her beloved cousin and embraced him. They had not noticed when Kazuma called out to them softly. His body was still weak, but he had begun a slow healing process that would eventually give him his health back.

"A-Ayano," he moaned softly, the pain making it harder to speak any louder.

The celebration was cut short when the duo saw that Kazuma was weakly reaching out to them. The two rushed over to the fallen comrade, hoping to find him well and hopefully out of danger. Ayano couldn't stop herself from planting a hard kiss on the wind user's lips. He groaned in pain from the rough contact, but chuckled softly when his girlfriend began to freak out. She was waving her hands around him, trying to not touch him and spazzing out.

"I'm sorry! Damn it, Kazuma! You should've never gone on your own, you big fucking pervert! I hate you!" she screeched. Anger boiled throughout her body. She was seething.

_'This is what you get for leaving me behind, you fucking pervert! But I can't stop loving you,'_ Ayano thought.

"I-I know, and I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. When I thought you had died, I was horrified to realize that I had failed again. I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry, Ayano."

"I love you, stupid. Don't ever do this again, or I will seriously put you in a grave," she mumbled.

"Deal," he smirked, his hand reaching out for Ayano's. The loving couple intertwined their hands and just stared into each other's eyes, completely forgetting that Ren was there.

"Um, hey guys? I love you and all, but can we go before you two start humping each other like rabbits?" The couple stared at Ren, astonished that the boy was even capable of saying something like that. He turned away, turning bright red like a tomato. Then, the three burst out laughing. They all enjoyed the feeling of finally being liberated from a destructive force. Nothing could've prepared them for the journey they had taken together, but they were relieved that it was finally over. Or so they thought.

"Well, well, well. You managed to kill my master. I praise you for a job well done. I wonder how long you will last against me," Lapis murmured, suddenly appearing before the rejoicing group.

Kazuma tensed, knowing that he didn't have the strength to fight Lapis. Ayano gripped his hand, showing him that she wasn't afraid.

"Bring it," Ayano declared, rising to her feet, Enraiha suddenly appearing.

The two began to fight, while Kazuma and Ren remained motionless, watching them combat. Kazuma wanted to help, but was in no shape to fight against her.

"Damn it," he growled under his breath. He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

"Kazuma! Don't move. You can't do anything right now. All we can do is hope that Ayano will win."

"Ren, I need you to help her, while I try to heal some of my wounds. I think I'll be strong enough to actually fight just a little."

"But Kazuma-"

"No. We have to do this. Now go before it's too late."

"Promise me that you'll be ok?"

"I promise. Now go. Give me like ten minutes. I'll probably be able to withstand some fighting."

"Ok."

The young boy stood up and ran towards the fighting girls, hoping that his brother would be able to survive the battle.

Ayano had some cuts and tiny bruises were forming. She was panting, tired from fighting the very quick girl. Lapis didn't even have a scratch on her, which didn't surprise Ren. He knew she was strong, but he knew that Ayano was much stronger.

"Ayano!"

She turned around to look at him for a moment. He ran towards her.

"Kazuma's going to try to heal himself, then he's going to try to help us. But let's see if we can't defeat her ourselves. I don't want to risk Kazuma injuring himself again."

"Ok. Ready?"

He smiled and summoned his fire. It flickered brilliantly in his hands, while Ayano's flame was brighter than ever before.

"Let's do this."

The duo lunged at the bored looking Lapis, her eyes dead and void of anything. No emotion, like she was dead. Lapis lifted her massive blade and swung at the two, making them jump in the air. They shot their flames at the girl, hoping to have successfully landed a blow. But she too, jumped into the air.

"What is the point in fighting me, when you know it is futile."

They landed onto the ground with a soft thud. Ayano was furious. She didn't want to deal with Lapis any longer. She lunged at her, but Lapis gracefully dodged the attack. Ren sent a ball of flame, but she once again dodged. Lapis headed toward Ren. When Ayano realized that Ren was distracted, Ayano sent a ball of fire flying towards her. Lapis turned around and tried to jump out of the way, but it was able to burn part of her right leg.

She rolled onto the ground, clutching her injured leg. She summoned a youma, one that was rather large and had bloodthirsty eyes. It growled when it looked at Ayano.

"Kill them!" she commanded. The monster dashed toward Ayano and Ren, but a blast of wind instantly killed the dreaded monster.

"I've had enough of your disgusting youma. It's time we finish this once and for all."

Ayano and Ren turned around to see a walking Kazuma and his trademark smirk. Ayano felt her heart swell with love as she stared at the handsome man. His eyes landed on her, and his lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Don't you think it's time we went home and enjoyed some time alone, princess?"

She smirked. "Oh yeah."

Kazuma was instantly beside the two, his hands landing on the small of their backs. Lapis summoned more youmas, and they were much larger than the previous one. Lapis then stood on one of her legs, her weapon in her hands, her face completely rid of anything.

"Why don't we combine our powers so we can finish this quickly and go home? I could go for some coffee after this."

"Then let's finish them off! I want some cake! You are so taking me out!" Ayano yelled at Kazuma.

Kazuma summoned his contractor abilities, while Ren summoned his flame, and Ayano fueled her Crimson Flame. When Kazuma opened his eyes, Ayano thought he looked beautiful with azure eyes. He smiled at Ayano and kissed her lips. Then he looked over to Ren and patted his head.

"Let's end this."

And with a combination of their powers, a blast of their powers was sent directly toward the group of raging monsters and a horrified Lapis.

"You will pay for this!" she screamed into the air.

The blast finally caught her and her monsters, and with that, the fight was finally over. Kazuma collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from healing himself and using his contractor abilities. Ayano scrambled to his side, worried that he was hurt.

He chuckled. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired."

"We finally did it, Kazuma. We finally beat them!" Ayano smiled happily.

"We did, princess. It's all over now."

"Guys, why don't we go home and enjoy some time together. Maybe have some dinner together at home?" Ren suggested. The couple smiled at him and nodded.

"Do you think you can stand?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, but you might have to help me walk back the the house."

"We can do it," she murmured.

And with that, the trio of magic users made their way back to the Kannagi estate, with hearts filled with light and happiness…

**A/N: So… What did you guys think? I'm not really good with battles, but hopefully you all enjoyed this! I think the next chapter will finally be the end of Save Me. Thank you all so much for your amazing support. You guys made this story worth writing! I hope you guys will keep up with me with future stories! Though I'm not sure how often I'll get to write since school started and I'm taking a butt load of AP classes and I'm already tired of it… Blaahhhhh! Once again, let me know if you guys want a sequel to this story. Thanks! ***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I guess this is the last chapter of Save Me. You guys were absolutely amazing. I can't believe how many of you guys read and enjoyed this story. I am so thankful for all of you. Thank you so much for making this story so special. Hope to see you guys soon! I don't own KNS. ***PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S OVER*****

**Otakugirl1996: Thank you so much. LOL! Sorry I scared you, but I hope the suspenseful ending proved its purpose!**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever: Yeah, I was really disappointed in myself with the last chapter. I really didn't like it. But I'm so happy that you still enjoyed it. I'm not really good at battle scenes, but I hope to improve that!**

Four months later…

"Where are you taking me, Kazuma?" Ayano asked while they flew in the air. She heard a small chuckle.

"Why can't you trust me, princess? I know you'll love this surprise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Ayano groaned. She was already eager to see the surprise. What could he have possibly planned for her?

Suddenly, Ayano was pulled out of her trance by a light kiss on her lips. She looked around once Kazuma had pulled away. Her breath caught in her throat. They were standing at the lake they had seen before. A blanket was on the ground, and a picnic basket was sitting on top of it. The night was cool and the moon was bright and beautiful.

Ayano looked at Kazuma, who had been staring at her with admiration in his eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. When their lips touched, fire exploded through their bodies, the passion and love clearly shown to each other.

Kazuma held onto her for dear life, as if she would disappear the second he let go of her. Ayano wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became too much, they reluctantly pulled away gasping. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breath.

"Let's eat what's in the basket," Kazuma suggested.

Ayano nodded. She allowed Kazuma to lead her to the blanket. He pulled her down and placed her on his lap. He grabbed the basket and pulled out some strawberries and other tasty snacks. Ayano smiled as she watched the man of her dreams. She never would have thought that she would be with him. But it was reality, and she was pretty happy to have him.

"I love you," Ayano said, disturbing the peaceful silence that had surrounded them. Kazuma looked up to meet her love-filled gaze. She shyly smiled and looked away, a blush slowly creeping on her pale cheeks, giving her normally pale complexion some color.

"I love you, too. I don't know what I would be doing if I hadn't returned back to you. I'd probably be a mess. You saved me, Ayano. Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

"I think I have a pretty good picture."

Kazuma chuckled. He leaned into her and captured her lips. They were soft and so sweet. He easily lost himself whenever he was around her. Just by touching her, he felt complete, but he needed more. He wanted more. Nothing could have prepared him for such a sweet moment. The love he felt overshadowed the hatred that had consumed his heart. Ayano had truly saved Kazuma from despair and desolation. His life turned a complete circle because of his princess.

"Kazuma?" Ayano whispered, gently shaking Kazuma who had been in deep thought.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Nothing, you just seemed really deep in thought. Anything on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how you had changed me. How you make me complete. But I can't help but feel that something is missing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure," he murmured. "All I know is that I really want to show you what you mean to me."

He pressed his lips once more onto Ayano's, their love for each other controlling their movements. Ayano understood what he wanted, and quickly gave in without hesitation. Kazuma gently lifted Ayano until she was straddling him. He didn't waste any time in pulling off her shirt. Ayano shivered at the sudden coolness of the night.

"Are you ok?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She then pressed her lips to his and began to unbutton his shirt. Ayano pushed it off his shoulders and threw it over behind her, not even caring where it had landed. Kazuma chuckled.

He bit her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter her warm mouth. When she gave him the okay, he slowly swirled his tongue around hers, enjoying the taste of her mouth.

Kazuma didn't waste any time in taking off her shorts. When she was in her panties, Ayano stopped him from going any further.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Ayano questioned.

Kazuma smirked. "Well maybe we should fix that."

Ayano smirked. She slid off of him and unbuckled his belt, then proceeded in taking off his pants. When Kazuma was only in his boxers, he brought Ayano back into his arms and rose to his knees. With their bodies pressed against each other, they resumed their ministrations.

Kazuma unhooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He stared at her breasts, admiring her naked beauty in the moonlight. Ayano shivered and tried to cover herself, but Kazuma didn't let her.

"I want to see all of you."

He laid Ayano onto her back and rose above her. She caressed his cheek, and loved the way his warm skin felt against her hand. Kazuma pressed his body against her, making her feel his erection through his boxers. Ayano moaned, arching her back into him, her perky nipples brushing his bare chest.

"Let me make love to you under the stars," Kazuma murmured.

Ayano smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, so she could kiss him deeply. Kazuma slipped her panties off and touched her wet core.

"K-Kazuma," Ayano moaned. His touch drove her crazy with desire. All she wanted was to become one with him.

He slipped a finger inside her, pumping her, bringing her immense pleasure. Ayano's hands lost themselves in Kazuma's hair, giving him a gentle tug when she felt him touch a particular spot. She whimpered, wanting more to fill her up. He inserted a second finger and continued to milk her.

"Kazuma, I need you. Please," Ayano begged. Her eyes were soft and filled with desire. Kazuma smirked. He loved the way Ayano was whenever she was with him. She was weak under his touch, and he knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"You want me?" he purred seductively. Ayano simply whimpered, no words being able to form from her mouth.

Kazuma, being satisfied with her lack of answer, slid his fingers out of her, and proceeded in taking off his boxers, the only article of clothing that kept him separated from Ayano. She whimpered from the loss. Kazuma then reached over and found where he had placed the condoms. Not wanting to wait another moment, Ayano finally spoke.

"No, Kazuma. I want to feel you without that. I don't want you to wear the condom," she spoke quietly. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Ayano, you do realize that if I don't wear it, that you'll become pregnant."

"I'm aware of that. But I want to feel you. I need to know what it's like to make love without any type of barriers. Please, Kazuma."

Kazuma knew what he would do that night. It was obvious from the start. He would make Ayano his and no one would ever take her away from him. It was time that he took what was rightfully his.

"Are you sure?" Kazuma asked once more.

"I'm sure. I love you, Kazuma. You're the only man I'll ever want in my life."

"I love you, princess. With all of my heart." And with that, he once again, sealed his love for her with a kiss. Kazuma rose above her and lined himself with her entrance. Ayano wrapped her arms around his neck and braced herself for what was to come. He eased himself inside her, and gasped when he was completely sheathed by her. Her warm, wet core was overwhelming him, and they hadn't even moved yet.

"A-are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Is it ok for me to move?"

"Yes."

He buried his face against her neck and slowly pulled out. Then he slowly made his way inside her again. Kazuma wanted their love making to be much more special than before.

Kazuma began to slowly thrust into Ayano, and intertwined his hand with hers. He then took his face from her neck and stared into her eyes. Ayano was whimpering, her mouth slightly parted, and her eyes half lidded. Kazuma was loving the way he could make Ayano crumble beneath him. She was under his spell.

"So good," he moaned. Her tight core was milking him, bringing them both unbelievable pleasure. He had never experienced something so wonderful.

Ayano cried out in pleasure when Kazuma hit her special spot. It helped bring her closer to the edge. Kazuma increased his pace and thrusted inside her a little harder. Her breasts bounced as they moved. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck, while once of his hands massaged the other. Ayano cried out, loving the way he made her feel. Tears began to form around her eyes, just waiting to spill.

Once her breast had received enough attention, he brought it over to the other neglected one. He sucked and massaged her, hoping to bring her as much pleasure as he could.

Finally, he could feel Ayano begin to clench around his member. He knew she was close. He increased his pace and went inside her harder. Her cries motivated him. Ayano wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go inside her even deeper.

"K-Kazuma, I'm so close," Ayano panted.

"I know. I'm almost there. Just a little bit more, princess."

And with a few more thrusts, Ayano came.

"KAZUMA!" she screamed into the night. She clenched tightly around his member, which was enough to bring Kazuma over the edge. He spilled his life-giving seed inside her, and stayed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you so much, Kazuma. Promise me that'll we'll be together for as long as we live."

"I love you, Ayano."

He placed a soft kiss on her, and pulled out. It was time.

Kazuma found his pants and grabbed them. He looked back at Ayano, who was still on her back, gazing up at the stars. He smiled. He knew what he wanted, and that was his beautiful Ayano.

"Ayano?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think I can imagine myself with anyone else but you. You're on my mind twenty-four hours a day. I think about you all the time."

"I love you, too, you pervert. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. I feel complete when I'm with you."

"Ayano, would you be willing to spend the rest of eternity with me. Just you and me against the world."

"Of course I would. I'd do anything to be with you."

"Ayano Kannagi, will you marry me?"

Kazuma pulled out a small velvet box that held a beautiful sapphire in the middle that was surrounded by diamonds. Ayano's eyes widened. She looked down at ring, and then back at Kazuma. His eyes were shining with happiness, something he hadn't expressed in such a long time.

All they've been through had brought them closer together. Ayano couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. She loved him. He was her soul mate, and it was time for them to settle down.

"Of course, Kazuma. I love you so much!"

Kazuma broke out in a huge grin. He chuckled and gently placed the ring on her finger. It glistened in the moonlight, adding to its beauty. Ayano grinned and threw herself at Kazuma. She showered him with happy kisses. Now the two would be able to form a family of their own. Who knew what the future had in store for them. The two would just have to face it as a couple. Their love for each other was able to defeat evil, was able to mend a broken heart, and was able to bring happiness to a broken soul. They had each other, and that was enough for Ayano and Kazuma… THE END.

**A/N: So since this story is over, you guys are the ones to decide whether or not I make a sequel. It is totally up to you! So please leave a review saying if you want a sequel or not. Thanks!**


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: 90 Reviews! That's crazy! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and your enthusiasm with this story. you guys are unbelievably amazing! With all the positive feedback that i have been receiving, i have decided to make a sequel to Save Me. i honestly don't know when i will be uploading it, since i actually haven't been thinking about this story so much. Right now, school is extremely difficult, since I'm taking rigorous classes. i hope you will understand that. Also, i wanted to finish up the other two stories that i have on my account. i hope you understand. But do not fret! Save Me will have a sequel.**

**If you have anything in particular that you want in the story, any ideas that you guys have, let me know! send me a PM, or leave a review! I will do my best to implement your ideas if you guys want to share them with me!**

**SEE YA SOON my fellow readers!**


End file.
